After the Dust Settles
by Angelprinczess
Summary: Ultimecia has been defeated and for the first time, Squall is truly happy, but then Rinoa mysteriously gets kidnapped and Squall is determined to find her. Squinoa
1. An Unexpected Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VIII.

Author's Note: This is my first attempt at writing a multi-chapter fic, so if you people like this first chapter, then I'll continue with this. This takes place right after Squall and Rinoa have their first kiss on the balcony. Also, I'll be switching between Rinoa and Squall's POV, so I'll write which is which. As always, read and review!

After the Dust Settles

Chapter 1- An Unexpected Surprise

Squall's POV…

It was finally over. Ultimecia was defeated, the world was safe, my friends were safe, and most of all, Rinoa was safe. For once in my life, things were actually starting to look up for me. I had the best friends in the world and the love of my life. How on earth an angel like Rinoa could love a someone like me, I really don't know. All I know is that our love can withstand anything and we proved it to the world during time compression. I looked over at her and smiled, thinking about the kiss we had just shared minutes earlier. I know that I always had the image of being a lone wolf, truth be told, I still am, but when I'm with her, it's like I'm a completely different person. There's just something about her that makes me want to pour my heart out to her. I never want her to leave me side. 

I hold her hand as we make our way into the depths of the party. The Headmaster decided to hold this party in honor of all of us who had defeated Ultimecia. I was supposed to be making a speech in a while, and I was completely dreading. What was the Headmaster thinking? He know how much I hate that kind of stuff. As if reading my thoughts, Rinoa squeezes my hand and looks up at me.

"Don't worry about it, Squall. You'll be fine."

I just stare at her, mesmerized by her beauty. Finally I say, "You're right. I guess I shouldn't obsess over it."

"That's the spirit!" Someone called from behind me. I turned around to find myself face to face with Selphie and Irvine.

"Yeah man, it won't do ya any good to worry." Irvine told me.

"Thanks guys…" 

"Hello everybody!" This time it was Quistis, with Zell, following close behind her.

"Hey Quistis!" Rinoa greeted her.

"Oh, we should go sit down, the Headmaster's about to speak!" Selphie said and we all agreed. We sat down at a table close to the stage and watched as Headmaster Cid approached the podium.

"Good evening everybody. You can't imagine how proud I feel right now to be standing up here in front of all of you on such an occasion. Every single one of you has contributed to the defeat of Ultimecia and the safety of the world! Tonight, we are here to honor our highest ranking SeeD's who personally fought against Ultimecia. All of you will receive a gold medal of honor for your courageous deeds. When I call your name, please come up to the podium." The Headmaster cleared his throat. "Our heroic SeeD leader, Squall Leonhart!"

I made my way up to the podium. It was really embarrassing actually. I could feel everybody's eyes one me and I could here the whole crowd cheering and whistling. Finally, I reached the podium and received my medal. 

"Congratulations!" The Headmaster said as he handed me my medal. "Next, our dear instructor, Quistis Trepe!"

Quistis made her way up to the podium. She also must have been very embarrassed because her face was a bright red. Quistis shook the Headmaster's hand.

"Excuse me, Sir, but you called me instructor…?" Quistis told Headmaster Cid.

"That's right Quistis. You have proven to be a worthy SeeD and I have decided to give you your Instructor's License back."

"Oh, thank you, Sir! This is such an honor!"

"You are quite welcome, Quistis. You've earned it." The Headmaster took a moment to compose himself and then continued, "Our next graduate is the energetic Zell Dincht!"

Zell jumped out of his seat excitedly. He didn't seem the least bit embarrassed at all.

"Congratulations, Zell."

"Thanks, Sir. Um…Sir, may I ask you a question?"

"Why certainly, Zell."

"Well, Sir, now that I'm a graduate and all, do you think that there could be some sort of way for me to get hot dogs without them always being sold out?"

The audience erupted in laughter, but Headmaster Cid quieted them down. "Well, Zell, I'll see what can be arranged."

"Thanks, Sir!" Zell said as he energetically took his place next to Quistis.

"All right, next we have the cheerful Selphie Tilmitt!"

Selphie walked, no skipped, her way up to the podium.

"Congratulations, Selphie!"

"Thank you, Headmaster! Oh, um, Sir?"

"Yes, Selphie?"

"Do you think that we'll be able to hold the Garden Festival this year?"

"I'm sure that it can be arranged, Selphie."

"Really?! Woo-hoo, thanks!"

Headmaster Cid smiled to himself, and then said, "Please put it together for our sharpshooter, Irvine Kinneas!"

Irvine tipped his hat and then made his way up to join the rest of us.

"Congratulations, Irvine."

"Why thank you, Sir."

I felt really proud to be standing there, but then something caught my eye. It was Rinoa, sitting all alone at our table. Surely the headmaster wouldn't condemn her just because she wasn't a SeeD?! I felt the anger boiling inside of me. I was just about to burst, when the Headmaster started to speak.

"Now, our final graduate is a sweet, charming girl. Whenever she walks into a room, it lights up. She was never a SeeD, but today, I am appointing her one. I think she has proven herself worthy of being a SeeD, wouldn't you agree?" The crowd roared with applause and I found the corners of my mouth starting to twitch into a smile. "Rinoa Heartilly, will you come up here please?"

Rinoa made her way up to the podium, grinning from ear to ear. She looked so proud to be making that walk, as if she never thought that Cid would recognize her along with the rest of us. For once, I was glad that she was proven wrong.

"Congratulations, Rinoa, you certainly earned it!"

"Thank you so much, Sir! It is such an honor to be standing here with everybody."

"There you have it folks. The six graduating members of SeeD, who took Ultimecia head on!" I wish you all the very best in the future to come!"

With that, the audience erupted into another fit of applause. Everyone one was beaming and looking proud. I have to admit, even I was starting to do it, a little. Who would have thought, me, the lone wolf, would be where I am right now?

We all left the podium and made our way back to the table. I took a seat next to Rinoa. 

"Wow, I can't believe that Cid made me a SeeD! He's such a nice man!"

"You deserve it. If he didn't make you a SeeD, I would have punched his lights out!" I said.

"You know, Rinoa, I don't know what you did to him, but he's already treating us like friends and not strangers!" Quistis exclaimed.

"Well, I still have to get him up to the podium in a few minutes, to make his speech." My face turned white. The speech was in five minutes?! I had completely forgotten about it!

"Squall, are you okay? You look sick." Rinoa said.

"I-I'm fine." I lied.

"Are you sure, you really don't look so good." Selphie commented.

"I'm fine, okay?!" I snapped.

"Looks like the old Squall is back." Zell said, snickering.

"Sorry, I just don't feel like talking, okay?" I told them.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have pushed you." Selphie said.

"It's alright." 

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Headmaster Cid making his way to the podium again. "Excuse me everybody, but can I please have your attention again? Our Commander, and leader, Squall, has offered to give us a speech. Squall, will you please some up here?"

I got up out of my seat, Rinoa squeezed my hand for support and I felt reassurance rush through me. I mounted the steps and took my place at the podium. 

"Hey everybody." I said. What to say, what to say? I thought to myself. Then, I saw Rinoa with her reassuring smile and I knew exactly what to say. "We've all been through a lot over the past couple of weeks, with Ultimecia and everything. I just want to thank every single person out there in the crowd. You all probably think that you're not important and us six SeeDs who were honored here today are the only important ones. That is completely not true. None of us could have ever even made it to fight Ultimecia if it weren't for all of you. So, I just want to say thanks, for trusting in me, and giving it your all."

The audience burst into applause and I almost smiled. "I also want to thank my comrades. Yes you are my comrades, but more importantly, you are my friends. Throughout this whole thing, when I was acting like an ass hole, you still stuck by my side. Zell, Selphie, Quistis, Irvine, I thank you all for being there when I needed you the most. Last, but _never _least, I thank my one true love. The one person in the world who give my life meaning and makes it feel wonderful to wake up everyday. Rinoa, I love you." As I said those words, I saw her eyes widen in shock. I had never told her that I loved her before. "Again, thanks to everyone, and be proud because _you _are the reason why we are all alive and well today. Thank you." I made my way down from the podium, with the crowd's applause ringing in my ear. Thank God that's over.

"Squall, that was beautiful!" Rinoa hugged me as I neared the table. "That was the sweetest thing that anyone has ever said to me. I love you, too, Squall!" It made me so happy to hear those words. To know that not only did I love someone, but that I was loved in return. I was filled with a rush of emotion and then I picked Rinoa up and kissed her. When the kiss was over, she just stared at me in amazement. Suddenly, the crowd started to applaud and their were even a few whistles that I heard. Rinoa started to giggle and I found myself turning red.

"I never thought you had it in you, Squall." Irvine joked. I was just about to answer when suddenly, the room went black. 

"What the hell?!" I couldn't see a thing! I could hear people moving around and then there was a muffled scream. Then, just as swiftly as they had gone, the lights came back on. 

"Is everyone okay?" Headmaster Cid asked.

Everyone seemed to be fine, and I turned to my left to see if Rinoa was okay, but she wasn't there. I started to panic.

"Has anyone seen Rinoa?!" I shouted.

"She was just here a minute ago!" Zell said.

We searched frantically, but to no avail. Rinoa was gone.

Author's Note: Hey, I hope you all liked the first chapter. Should I continue with this? Send me a review and tell me what you think.


	2. That Man

Disclaimer: I still don't own Final Fantasy VIII.

Author's Note: Thanks for the positive reviews! In this chapter the italicized words mean that the person is dreaming. Now, on with the story!

After the Dust Settles

Chapter 2- That Man

Rinoa's POV…

My head was spinning and I was completely confused. Where am I? All I could remember was being at the SeeD party laughing with my friends when the room had gone black. Someone had grabbed me and I screamed, but it was muffled by a gloved hand over my mouth. Now, I was locked up in some kind of room. I had no idea where I could be. The room has no windows, but is greatly furnished. There is a bed, a dresser, a closet, and various other objects. Who would want to kidnap me? Probably someone who is against me because of my Sorceress powers. Just relax, Rinoa, I said to myself. Squall will come and save me…

Squall's POV…

How could I have let this happen? Hadn't I vowed to be her knight, to protect her always? Some job I have done…I'm such a failure…

"Squall, don't go blaming yourself for this." Quistis said, pulling me out of my deep thoughts.

"Yeah, Squall, cheer up! We're gonna find Rinoa and get her back!" Selphie exclaimed.

"…whatever." 

"Agh! The famous 'whatever' line has returned!" Quistis laughed.

"How can you possibly laugh at a time like this?! Who knows what Rinoa could be going through right now?! Let's all get off our asses and find her!" I shouted.

"What can we do Squall? How can we possibly know where they've taken her?" This time it was Cid.

"I don't know! All I know is that I'm not just going to sit here while Rinoa is in danger!"

"I understand where you're coming from, Squall, but shouldn't we at least wait until morning, when we have more information? Plus, it wouldn't hurt to get a good nights rest, either."

How can I possibly rest at I time like this? "………"

"Squall? Listen to the Headmaster…he's right." Quistis told me.

"…fine. We'll wait till morning, but as soon as the sun comes up, I'm leaving to find her."

"I can't argue with you there, Squall. Just…be careful." Headmaster Cid said.

"I will."

******************************************************************************************

_"Squall…help me! Please come and save me!"_

"Rinoa? Rinoa, where are you?!"

I was in a mansion, but I had no idea where this mansion was located. I could hear Rinoa's screams for help, but I couldn't reach her!

"Rinoa, hold on! I'm gonna find you!"

Come on, come on, I thought as I made my way up the stairs. Suddenly, I heard a piercing scream.

"RINOA?!"

I jolted up, out of my bed. It's was just a dream Squall, get a hold of yourself! There was something about the dream that made it seem all to real…wait a minute! Could Rinoa possibly have been trying to send me some type of message through this dream?! I tried to remember everything that had happened during the dream. There was some distinct sign, some feature that I knew I had to remember…what was it?! Suddenly, it came to me. There was a picture of a mansion on one of the walls, and underneath it read, "Dollet Mansion." Rinoa was in Dollet…

Rinoa's POV…

I rocked back on forth as I hugged my knees to my chest. Do not cry, Rinoa, you have to be strong. I willed myself to obey, but it was no use, the tears escaped my eyes. Suddenly, the door cracked open and I jumped up from my sitting position on the bed. A man entered the room…that man…

"Ah, so I see that you have awaken…" 

"Why have you brought me here?" I asked.

"My dearest Rinoa, you won't even say hello? It's been awhile since we've seen each other…"

"I would have liked it better if it stayed that way!"

"That's now way to treat your…father."

"You're not my father! Don't you ever call yourself that! The day my mother died, your position as my father died along with her!"

There seemed to be genuine hurt in his eyes from my words. He quickly covered it up and said, "I'm sorry that you feel that way. We're going to be around each other for a while, so I suggest that you get used to it, and show me some respect!" His glare was threatening. "You can start by calling me 'father'."

"That will NEVER happen!" I screamed.

"Don't give me that bitchy attitude, girl! I can show you what it feels like to go through real pain!"

"Just like you showed my mother?!" I didn't know where these words were coming from, but once they left my tongue, they wouldn't stop coming out. "You're the reason why she died in that accident!"

"Your mother was drunk. Her death was her own fault!" he exclaimed.

"You forget the reason _why_ she was drinking in the first place! It was all because of you! She couldn't take it anymore! Everything she did could never be good enough for you! You, you bastard!"

"How dare you?!" He slapped me across the face and walked out of the door, slamming it shut behind him. 

I just stood there in shock. Where had those words come from? I never meant to let him know that I knew how my mother died… No! I'm not going to feel sorry for him after all that he's done to me! But why…why does he want me here? Why go through all of the trouble to kidnap me? What could he possibly want from me? Damn, it was driving me crazy! I sat down on top of the bed again. Squall, where are you…?

Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter was so short, but the next chapter will be longer, I promise. REVIEW!!!!


	3. He's Gone...

Disclaimer: Still don't own Final Fantasy VIII…

Author's Note: I'm glad to see that people are actually liking this. In this chapter, and some of the future chapters, I'll always be switching to other character's POV's, including an anonymous person, who will be revealed in the next few chapters. Like before, I'll write who's point of view belongs to which person. Thanks to everyone that reviewed…Dark Raion, you're on to something there. Read on to find out!

After the Dust Settles

Chapter 3- He's Gone…

Squall's POV…

I rolled over on my side, for what seemed to be the hundredth time that night. Forget it…I'm never going to be able to get any sleep. How can I sleep when all I can think about is Rinoa? That's it! Forget what Cid said about waiting until morning, I'm leaving now. That dream must have meant something, I'm sure of it! I have to get to Dollet before it's too late! 

I got out of my bed and ran a hand through my messy brown hair. I hadn't even bothered to change out of my regular clothes last night. I scribbled a quick note and then I grabbed my gun blade and headed out of the Dorm area. Sorry everyone, but I can't take this anymore. Rinoa needs me, and that's all that matters…

Rinoa's POV…

I rolled over and looked at the clock…4:45 am. How could it be morning already? I had actually gotten a pretty good night of sleep. I told myself that I could never fall asleep in my surroundings, I even willed myself not to. Who knew what horrible things could have befallen me during the night? You never know what kind of stunts my…father…will pull. 

Suddenly, the dream that I had been having flashed into my mind. It had been about Squall…after Time Compression, when we had shared our first kiss on the balcony. Had that only been yesterday? I longed now for Squall, to have him hold me in his arms and tell me that everything would be fine. He never cared that I was a Sorceress…but what would the future hold? Squall is the leader of SeeD and I am the very symbol of which SeeD's are taught to defeat. What if I can no longer control my powers? Then, will Squall have to…? No! Stop thinking about that Rinoa, it would never happen! Squall loves you and he's going to come and save you.

To get my mind out of my thoughts, I got up, off the bed. I made my way over to the full-length mirror on the wall. Looking at my reflection, I saw that my clothes were wrinkled and my hair was a mess. As if on cue, I found a brush laying on top of the dresser to my left. I picked it up and began to brush my hair. This room seemed oddly familiar…everything about it just seemed to have a familiar ring to it. I dropped the brush abruptly as I heard footsteps coming from outside of my door. I quickly sat down on the bed and tried to act like that's where I had been all morning. I didn't want That Man to know that I was actually interested about this place, where he had brought me. The door opened, but I just sat there.

"Ah, I knew I heard footsteps! Up and about, I see…"

"What do you want? You still haven't told me why I'm here." I glared at him.

"Oh believe me, you will know soon enough…"

"What do you mean by that? If you think that Squall isn't gonna come for me, then you've got another thing coming!"

His eyes blazed in fury. "That pitiful Leonhart?! I knew he was trouble from the first day I met him! You want to know why I brought you here, Rinoa? It was all because of him!"

I stood there in shock. "Because of Squall…?"

"Yes! You were getting too attached to him! He is not good for you Rinoa, why can't you see that?!"

Now _my_ eyes blazed in fury. "How dare you?! You have no right to criticize Squall! Do you know how many times he saved me?! Do you know how he never gave up on me?! Do you know how much he doesn't care that I'm a Sorceress?!"

"Lies, child, lies! He is a SeeD! Do you not know that SeeD's kill Sorceresses?!"

"Squall would never hurt me!"

"You are a fool if you think that way! I won't hear another word from you about that Leonhart boy! You are to forget he ever existed!"

"Our love is too strong! Nothing you do or say can change my feelings towards him! He loves me and I love him!"

"Fool!" He spat at me. "I see that you are going to need some time to see things my way. When you have come to your senses, I will be back…with a surprise…"

"Surprise..?"

"Oh, you bet. Just wait and see. Farewell…for now…" With that, he closed the door, locking me in, yet again.

Quistis's POV…

I woke up to a throbbing head and a sour stomach. Ugh…I sat up slowly, and put a hand to my head. My forehead was burning to the touch. Oh great, just what I need…to get sick at a time like this. 

"Quisty, are you still asleep?"

"No, Selphie, come on in." I called.

"Whoa, Quisty, are you okay?! You look awful!"

"Thanks Selphie."

"Oh no, I didn't mean it like that! It's just that you look like you don't feel too good, and that's an understatement!"

"I'll be fine Selphie. It's just a little cold, that's all…" I got up from my sitting position. Bad idea! I made a run for the bathroom.

"Um…Quisty…do you want me to call somebody." I heard Selphie call.

"No…I'll be..fine.." I called weakly.

"No way, Quisty! I'm going to get Dr. Kadowaki! You stay right there and don't move an inch!"

"That's really not…necessary…" I called, but it was too late. Selphie was already gone.

Irvine's POV…

I got up out of bed and stretched. I hadn't really had that much sleep last night. To tell you the truth, I was pretty worried about Rinoa…everybody was. Imagine how Squall must feel. I mean, we're all her friends, but to Squall, she's so much more. I bet he didn't sleep a wink. I decided that I would go check on Squall, I mean, he was probably already up and about, ready to issue orders to the rest of us. I'm sure he would have been out of here last night, if it weren't for Cid's orders.

I approached the door to Squall's dorm and knocked lightly. There was no answer from inside.

"Squall, are you in there?" I called. I tried knocking again, but there was still no answer. It was probably locked, but I decided to give the door knob a try. To my surprise, it opened.

"Squall…?" I searched his room, but he obviously wasn't in there. Hmm…that's funny…Maybe he went to go see that Headmaster? I decided to go check in Cid's office. I left Squall's room, made my way to the elevator, and got inside. He has to be up here, I thought. I mean, where else could he be? As the elevator came to a stop, I got out and made my way towards Cid's office. When I entered, the Headmaster was there, but there was no sign of Squall.

"Hello Irvine. What brings you here so early?" He asked me.

"Well, Sir, I was wondering if you had seen Squall. It looks like he's not up here though…"

"I'm sure he's in his Dorm, Irvine."

No, Sir, I've already checked. Nothing else would be open this time of morning anyway, except for the Training Center. Maybe he's there?"

"No, that's impossible. I had the Garden Faculty close down the Training Center for repairs."

"Well Sir, it seems that he's gone…"

Selphie's POV…

"Dr. Kadowaki, Dr. Kadowaki!" I shouted.

"What is it dear?!"

"It's Quistis! She's really sick!"

"Well, where is she?"

"She's in her dorm. I didn't wanna take her here 'cause she was throwing up like crazy!"

"Allright, I'll go to her dorm and see how she is. Now, you all are planning on going to find Rinoa today, correct?"

"Yup! We're gonna save her!"

"Could you please go get everybody and tell them to meet me in Quistis's dorm? It would also be very helpful if you could get the Headmaster as well."

"Right on! Tee-hee, you can count on me!"

"Thank you, Selphie. Good luck!" 

I left the Infirmary and made my way to Zell's room. I knocked lightly on the door. "Zell, you in there?"

"Yeah, hold on a sec, Selphie." A few seconds later, he opened the door. "Hey Selphie, what's up?"

"Quistis is really sick so Dr. Kadowaki wants us all to meet her in Quistis's dorm. I'm supposed to tell everybody. Do you think you could do me a favor?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you go tell the Headmaster? I'll go tell Irvy and Squall."

"Alright."

"Thanks! See ya, Zell!"

I made my way to Irvy's dorm, next. "Hey, Irvy, are ya in there?" I called out. There was no answer from behind the door. "Irvy?!" I shouted louder. I tried opening the door knob, but it was locked. Maybe Squall knows where he is, I thought to myself. I decided to go get Squall and then head back to Irvy's dorm. 

When I reached Squall's dorm, the door was ajar. I peered in. "Squall…?" No answer. I entered his room, but he was no where to be found. A piece of paper on his desk caught my eye, and I reached for it. It read:

__

Dear Quistis, Zell, Irvine, and Selphie,

I have reason to believe that Rinoa is in Dollet. She is being held someplace called 'Dollet Mansion.' I'm not exactly sure where that is, but I'll manage to find it. I'm sorry for leaving without telling you guys, but please try to understand. Rinoa needs me, and I can't stand not knowing whether she is safe or not. Please tell Headmaster Cid that I am deeply sorry for going against orders. I hope you can all understand.

-Squall

He's gone?! I better show this to Headmaster Cid! I ran out of Squall's dorm and up to the elevator. Come on, why do you have to move so slow?! Finally, I reached my destination. I burst through the door's of the headmaster's office without even knocking.

"Selphie, what's wrong?!"

"Sir, Squall's gone!" I shouted.

"Calm down, Sefie." I turned to see Irvine standing beside me. "I went to his dorm this morning and he wasn't there, so I decided to see the Headmaster. We already know that Squall is gone."

"Yes, but do you know where?" I asked.

"Well, that's we have been trying to figure out." Headmaster Cid replied.

"You don't have to do that! I found this note in Squall's room, on his desk!" I handed headmaster Cid the note.

"So, he went to Dollet, eh?" Just then, the door burst open…it was Zell.

"Headmaster! Wait a sec…Selphie…Irvine…what are you guys doing here?"

"Well Zell, you might as well know. Squall is gone." The Headmaster told him.

"SAY WHAT?!"

"He left this note saying that he went to Dollet…to find Rinoa…"

"What should we do?" Irvine asked the Headmaster.

"Well, first of all, Quistis is really sick and I was supposed to tell you all to meet Dr. Kadowaki in Quistis's room. I guess we can discuss it there." I told him.

"Allright…let's go."

Quistis's POV…

Since Selphie left, I had been feeling better…well, a little better anyway. At least I was out of the bathroom. I watched as the door opened and Dr. Kadowaki entered.

"Quistis, are you alright, dear?" She asked.

"Yes, it's just a little cold, I'll be-" Suddenly, I didn't feel so good, and I ran to the bathroom again.

"Just a little cold, huh? Quistis you have a fever! Looks to me like you have the flu. You're going to have to get some rest for at least a few days."

"No! I'm fine…really! I…have to go with the others…to help Rinoa…"

"You're not going anywhere in that condition, missy!" She scolded.

Then, the door burst open and the Headmaster entered, followed by Irvine, Zell, and Selphie.

"Quistis, are you alright?" He asked me.

"I'm…fine, Sir." I lied.

"Well, you don't look fine to me!" He exclaimed.

"That's what I've been trying to tell her! She thinks she's going to be going on a mission like this!" Dr. Kadowaki told him.

"Oh no, Quistis. You are going to stay here and get your rest." He told me.

"But Sir!" I exclaimed.

"No but's, Quistis. If you go out there like this, you'll put yourself, and everyone else, in danger."

"…Alright." I agreed reluctantly. Then I realized something. "Sir, where's Squall?"

"Squall is…gone…" He replied.

"What do you mean gone? Where did he go?" I asked.

"He left a note, saying that he was going to Dollet, to look for Rinoa."

"Dollet…?"

"Now don't worry about it Quistis. I'm sending Irvine, Selphie, and Zell to Dollet right now. All you need to worry about is taking care of yourself and getting better."

"Yes, Sir." I said.

"Good. Zell, Selphie, Irvine, you are to get on the next boat to Dollet. I wish you all the best of luck. Quistis, you take care of yourself."

"I will, Sir." With that everybody left my room…finally. I felt another wave of nausea approaching, and I quickly ran to the bathroom again…

????????'s POV…

I peered around the corner of the door and saw Quistis keeled over in the bathroom. Hehehe…looks like everything was going according to plan. I walked into the room as silently as possible. She didn't seem to notice me, I guess she was too busy emptying her stomach. Hehe…a little powder in her food goes a long way… I crept up right behind her and put a hand over here mouth and a knife at her throat.

"If you scream, I will kill you. Do you understand?" I told her. She nodded her head. 

"Excellent. Looks like we understand each other." And with that, I opened her window and jumped out with her, into the boat that was waiting below…

Author's Note: That chapter really sucked, right? It probably didn't make much sense, but bear with me. Who is this mystery person that has kidnapped Quistis? What does Caraway have in store for Rinoa? You're going to have to read on to find out! Also, don't forget to review!!!!


	4. Surprise!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII, okay?!

Author's Note: Thank you SO much to everyone who reviewed! It means SO much to me to know that people like this! For people who are waiting to see Seifer appear or who think that he's the mystery person, well, I'm not saying anything! You're going to have to read on to find out! The mystery person _will _be revealed in this chapter. Don't forget to review!!!!

After the Dust Settles

Chapter 4- Surprise! 

Squall's POV…

After being on a boat for the past two hours, it felt good to finally get up and stretch. The sun was just beginning to come up. I took in my surroundings. Dollet looked pretty much the same as the last time I had been there. Funny…I never remembered anyone mentioning a "Dollet Mansion…" Where could it be? I realized that I was exhausted, considering I hadn't gotten much sleep last night, and that boat right hadn't helped much, either. I wasn't going to be any help to Rinoa in this state. I decided to go rest up at the Hotel and see if anybody knew anything about this Dollet Mansion.

When I arrived at the hotel, I was greeted by a middle-aged woman behind the counter. 

"Welcome to the Dollet Hotel! May I help you with anything, Sir?"

"Uh, yeah. I need a room for a day." I replied. 

"No problem! That will be 1,000 gil, please." She said.

I handed her the money and decided to ask her about the Dollet Mansion. "Excuse me?"

"Yes, Sir, is there anything else that I can help you with?"

"Actually, yes. I was wondering if you could tell me anything about the Dollet Mansion…?"

"Dollet Mansion, huh? Can't say that I've ever heard of it. Are you sure there is such a place?"

"…no, not really…" I said half-heartedly.

"Cheer up, Sonny! This Dollet Mansion place could still exist. Why don't you go rest up, and then you could go ask Mr. Lewis at the pub, across the street. I'm sure he could give you some information. Just tell him that Clarice sent ya." She said.

"Alright. Oh, um, thanks." I said.

"Don't mention it. Here's your key, room 23." 

I took the key from her hand and walked up the stairs. I quickly found room 23 and I unlocked the door. The room was a fairly large size, but I barely even took in anything except that. I was much too tired, so I plopped down on the bed and fell fast asleep.

Quistis's POV…

I woke up in a small, but well-furnished, room. I didn't recognize my surroundings at all, and I wasn't sure how I could have gotten here. I remember being very sick yesterday…someone had come up from behind me…but who? The person sounded so familiar, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. Besides, I hadn't even been able to see his face. Why would they want to kidnap me? First Rinoa, and now me? This has to be connected with Rinoa's kidnapping, I mean, two un-linked kidnappings at the same time is just impossible. The question is _who_? I could understand some anti-sorceress faction wanting to kidnap Rinoa, but what about me? How do I fit into this? 

I jumped up suddenly as the door opened. The sight before me made my mouth drop. I gasped in shock.

"Hello Quistis…" The figure said and dragged me out the door.

Seifer's POV…

I couldn't believe that I was doing this. I took a deep breath and looked up a the towering figure that was known as Balamb Garden. Slowly, I entered the building. They're all going to hate me…and I guess they have a right to…I mean, I did try to kill Rinoa and bring destruction to the planet. They won't care that I was being possessed, all they will see is an ass-hole killer. Fine, let them see me as that way. I deserve to be seen in that light for the way that I had acted. I was weak…I could have fought off Ultimecia, but I joined with her, instead. The Headmaster probably doesn't even want to see my face…but…I have to give it a try. I have to show them that I'm not the person from their fantasies…the Sorceress's lap dog…

The halls were empty, except for a few students, who either didn't notice me or didn't know who I was. I got into the elevator and took another deep breath. Get a hold of yourself, Almasy. It's just the Headmaster, and what's the worst that could happen? He doesn't reinstate you back to Garden? Big deal…at least you'll know that you tried…you tried to start over.

As the elevator ascended I suddenly wondered if I would have to report to Puberty Boy…er, Squall…and the rest of the gang. They seemed to be running the place the last time I checked. Would Squall ever be able to forgive me? Not very likely…what about Rinoa…? She probably hates me too. The elevator stopped, and I got out of it. I approached the door to Headmaster Cid's office and knocked lightly.

"Come in." He called.

I opened the door slowly.

"Seifer?!" The Headmaster gasped.

"I take it your glad to see me…?" I smirked.

"N-no, it's just that, well, I wasn't expecting you. Especially at a time like this. Wait, do you know something?!" 

"What are you talking about?" I was thoroughly confused. What was going on?

"No, no, I suppose you don't have a clue as to what's going on, do you?" He asked me.

"No, Sir, I don't. I just came back here today because frankly, Sir, I would like a second chance. I know I screwed up, well, I _really_ screwed up, but I came to ask you for a second chance. I've changed, and I promise that if I were to come back to Garden, I would study twice as hard, and I wouldn't act like an ass anymore." 

"You want to come back here? To Garden?" He asked.

"Yes, Sir. That is, if you'll allow it." I replied.

"Seifer Almasy, welcome back!" I sighed in relief. "However, I'm going to hold you to your word about studying twice as hard and being on your best behavior. I really do believe that you have changed, Seifer, and I am very glad that you have decided to come back here."

"Thank you, Sir. This truly is an honor for me. It means so much!"

"We'll see what happens, Seifer. Now, you said you wanted to regain my trust. Do you think you could do me a favor?" He asked.

"Of course, Sir."

"Well, Quistis, er, Instructor Trepe, has been feeling poorly. Do you think you could go check on her for me? I would have had Selphie or Rinoa do it, but since they're not here…"

"Yes, Sir, I'd be glad to, but Sir, where is everyone? If you don't mind me asking, what were you talking about before?" I asked.

"Well, Seifer, I know that you're curious about their whereabouts, but it is actually very confidential. I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you where they are right now. Please, just go check on Quistis and stay out of trouble."

"Yes, Sir." I left the room and got back into the elevator. Where could they have gone? Cid seemed pretty anxious to know if I knew something, but knew something about what? Something is going on here, and it's very fishy… Might as well not dwell on it. At least he was nice enough to admit me back into Garden. 

I made my way to the Dorm Area, and found Instructor Trepe's Dorm. I knocked on the door, but there was no answer. "Instructor?" I called. "Instructor Trepe?" Still, no answer. "Quistis Trepe, are you in there?" I called. Still, there was no reply from behind the door. "Alright Instructor, I'm coming in whether you like it or not!" I opened the door, and was surprised to find it unlocked. I scanned the room for the Instructor, but there was no sign of her.

"Instructor…?" I walked into the Bathroom. There obviously wasn't anybody here. Suddenly, I felt a breeze ruffle my hair. I looked up at the window and realized that it was open…

Rinoa's POV…

Squall….oh how I missed him! Would I ever see him again? Who knows what That Man could have planned for him..? All of a sudden, the door opened abruptly. It was That Man again…

"Well, Rinoa, good to see that you're faring well…" He chuckled.

I glared at him. "What is it this time?" 

"My, My, Rinoa, you shouldn't be so testy. Aren't you the least bit curious about the surprise that I have for you?"

My heart skipped a beat. Could this man have possibly come to his senses? Could the surprise be Squall?! No, Rinoa, stop it! It's not going to be Squall, and you are just going to have to accept that. I didn't even wanna know what That Man had in store for me.

"Well…you do want to know, don't you?" He sneered at me. "I'll take your silence as a yes. You see, Rinoa, I already told you that Squall is no good for you. Even if you can't see it now, someday you will see it my way."

"Never! I told you before and I'll tell you again! I LOVE SQUALL!!! Nothing you can do will change that!" I screamed.

"Silence! Stop interrupting me and let me speak!" He took a deep breath and began again. "As I was saying, that Leonhart boy is no good for you. So, I have decided to take it upon myself to find you a suitable match."

"WHAT?! You think you're just going to fix me up with one of your little 'suitable' guys?! You can say whatever you want, but that's not gonna happen!"

"Oh believe me, it's going to happen, but you don't seem to understand. By finding you a suitable match, I don't mean a boyfriend, I mean a…husband." I gasped. "In fact, allow me to introduce him to you…"

The door swung open and there stood, "NIDA?!" 

"Yes, Rinoa, meet your fiance, Nida Lambert."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! You actually think that I'm going to marry him?! Ha, you have to be kidding me! There is NO way that you can force me to marry him!" I shouted.

"Well, actually dear, that's where you are wrong. You see, if you don't marry Nida, your little friend here," He gestured behind Nida to reveal…Quistis! "She will die…"

Author's Note: What did ya think? Looks like Seifer isn't the bad guy after all… REVIEW!!!!


	5. Information and a Reunion

Disclaimer: I still don't own Final Fantasy VIII…

Author's Note: First of all, I'd just like to say sorry for not updating in a while. I've been really busy because I was really sick and I was out of school for a month, so I've been doing tons of make-up work! Also, thank you SO much to everybody that reviewed, except for Rhino Hunter. To Rhino Hunter, like I don't know that it's you, Drew. I think that it's really sad that you have nothing better to do than go around dissing other people and their fics; get a life. Anyway, I've wasted enough time on Rhino Hunter/Drew, so I'll just stop babbling and get on with the story.

After the Dust Settles 

Chapter 5- Information and a Reunion 

Seifer's POV…

I stared at the open window for a few more seconds, as reality slowly began to creep into me…Someone had kidnapped Quistis! My first thought was to leave Garden immediately and go look for her. Then, I decided that it would be better if I told the Headmaster first. Plus, I couldn't be going soft all of a sudden. I mean, I have a reputation to live up to, and running after some girl…my Instructor…that just doesn't fit my image. Let Puberty Boy and his gang go after her. Still…I felt responsible and I decided that I should definitely go tell Cid.

When I arrived in his office, Headmaster Cid was seated at his desk, looking through some papers. He didn't even seem to notice me. "Excuse me, Sir?" I asked.

"Oh, Seifer! I didn't see you come in! How's Quistis doing?" He asked.

"Well, Sir, that's why I'm here…You see…I went to Instructor Trepe's Dorm, like you asked me to, but when I knocked nobody answered. So, I tried the doorknob and it opened, I mean, it wasn't even locked! I looked in her room and she wasn't there. So, I tried looking in her bathroom, and I found the window wide open and Quistis was gone…"

"Are you sure, Seifer? Maybe she just forgot to lock her door, and she's somewhere inside Garden as we speak."

"No, Sir, I'm positive. Someone definitely kidnapped her." I replied.

"This can't be good. First Rinoa…now Quistis…? What could they possibly want?"

"What?! Rinoa was kidnapped too?!" I exclaimed.

The Headmaster sighed, "I might as well tell you, Seifer. It looks like you're caught up in this mess now, too…"

"Tell me what, Sir?" I asked.

"You see, the night of the Graduation Ceremony, Rinoa was kidnapped. Squall was frantic and he wanted to go search for her right away. I told him that it wouldn't do him any good and to wait until morning. Obviously, he didn't heed my advice, because sometime that night, he snuck out on his own, and left a note saying that he had left for Dollet and was heading to a place called Dollet Mansion."

"Dollet Mansion? Wait a sec, how does Squall even know Rinoa's in Dollet?"

"Nobody knows…In his note he wrote that he had 'reason to believe' that Rinoa was in Dollet, but how, still remains a mystery…"

"So, where's everybody else then?" I asked.

"After they found out that Squall was gone, I sent them to Dollet to catch up with him and try to help find Rinoa. I haven't heard anything from anyone as of yet."

"Figures, all that action happens when I'm not around…" I mumbled.

"This is a serious matter, Seifer. Now that Quistis is gone, the situation is just getting more complicated. I have decided to send you to Dollet. Try to find the others, hopefully with Squall, and then try to rack down Rinoa and Quistis. I'm pretty sure that whoever kidnapped Rinoa is also holding Quistis. I just don't understand _why_…"

"Don't worry about it, Sir. You can count on me…I won't let you down…"

"I hope so, Seifer, I hope so…"

Squall's POV…

I woke up to unfamiliar surroundings. I rubbed my eyes and then realized that I was in the Dollet Hotel. Shit, it was already mid-afternoon…how long had I been sleeping? I got up and remembered Clarice's advice, to go talk to Mr. Lewis at the Pub. I decided I would do just that…hopefully he could give me some information on the Dollet Mansion. Whoever had kidnapped Rinoa was certainly keeping a low profile…

I left my room and made my way downstairs. Clarice greeted me, "Hey, looks like you're up. Going to see Mr. Lewis?"

"Yeah…at the Pub, right?" I asked.

"You got it. Hope you find what you're looking for."

"Thanks." I said and walked off. I exited the Hotel and made my way to the Pub. When I entered there was a man behind the counter and two other middle aged men sitting at a table. I approached the bartender.

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find a Mr. Lewis?" I asked.

"Mr. Lewis, huh? He should be upstairs, but he won't talk to just anybody. Do ya mind if I ask ya what you want from him?" The bartender said.

"Actually, yeah. It's really none of your business and I don't have time for this crap. If you don't mind, I'll just go up there right now and talk to him." I snapped.

"Sorry, but I can't let ya do that. You seem like the hostile type, and your kind ain't got no business with Mr. Lewis." 

"Listen Buddy, the lady at the Hotel said that Mr. Lewis can give me the information that I need, and I'm going to go see him whether you like it or not."

"Lady at the Hotel…? What lady?" He asked.

"She said her name was Clarice and to tell Mr. Lewis that she's the one who sent me." I replied.

"Well now, why didn't ya say so in the first place? If Clarice sent ya, then go on right ahead. Mr, Lewis is right up those stairs." 

"Yeah, I'll do that." I said as I walked away. What an asshole. I made my way up the stairs and entered a fairly large room that contained three pool tables and a juke box. There were two men up her, both playing pool. I approached the one who looked like he was about fourty-five.

"Excuse me, are you Mr. Lewis?" I asked.

"Well, maybe I am, and maybe I ain't. It depends on who's asking." He replied.

I silently cursed to myself. Do all of these people have to be so damn difficult?! "Listen Pal, Clarice told me to come talk to you, alright?"

"Oh, Clarice sent ya! How's she doin anyway?"

"She's fine. Listen, but do you know anything about a Dollet Mansion? It's really important that I get there." I told him.

"Actually, yes, I have heard of the Dollet Mansion. I belive a man by the name of Carraway owns it."

"Carraway?!" Rinoa's father…?

"Yes, Carraway. Do you know him?"

"Forget it, just go on. What else do you know about this place?" I asked.

"Well, Carraway lives in a Mansion in Deling City, but in the summer he liked to come here, to Dollet Mansion. The only thing is, the last time he showed up was about thirteen years ago. He came here for the summer with his wife and daughter. Unfortunately, shortly after that, his wife died. After that, people say he's never been the same. I even heard that he broke off all connections with his daughter. Ever since his wife's death, he never returned to Dollet Mansion…The place has been abandoned for years. Why would you want to go there?" 

I hesitated. Could I trust this guy? Should I tell him the real reason why I had to find the Dollet Mansion so badly? I decided to trust him. "I have to go there." I told him. "My girlfriend was kidnapped and I believe that she might be a captive in that house. General Carraway was…is…her father…"

"What?! Let me get this straight. The daughter of Carraway had disappeared, she's being held captive in Dollet Mansion, and she's you girlfriend?" He asked.

"That pretty much sums it up." I said.

"Wow, you've really got a problem on your hands. So, do you think Carraway kidnapped your girlfriend?"

"Yeah…they never really got along. After her mother died, she ran away and joined a resistance group in Timber." Why was I telling him all this? I just felt like I could really trust him… "To make a long story short, she's now a SeeD member and she never talks to her father. I don't understand what he wants with her, but I'm going to find out." 

"Well, good luck. Dollet Mansion is located on the other side of Dollet, pretty much hidden away from everybody. I guess that's why Carraway took your girl there. Good luck finding her."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." I told him.

I walked back down the stairs and saw that I had spent much more time in the Pub then I had intended to. Night was quickly rising, so I decided that I would rest up at the Hotel again and search for the Dollet Mansion in the morning.

Irvine's POV…

Finally off that rickety old boat. When we had arrived in Balamb, they told us that there were no boats available to Dollet except for that piece of shit we had just gotten off of. Still, we had to wait an hour for it to arrive, and believe me, when I saw that load of trash, I was tempted to swim to Dollet instead. At least we all made it in one piece. Because of the delay, and the slow speed of the boat, we had just arrived in Dollet, and it was already getting dark. I suggested to the others that we all go and rest up at the Hotel and they agreed. Plus, the Hotel would be a great place to ask around if anyone had seen Squall.

When we arrived at the counter, a middle-aged woman greeted us.

"Hello, I'm Clarice! What can I help ya with?"

"We're gonna need two rooms, and one of them has to have two beds in it." I told her. Figuring Selphie could have her own room and Zell and me could share.

"No problem. That will be $2000 gil." I handed her the money. "Thank you! You two will have room 25 and the girl will have room 26." She said as she handed us our keys.

"Oh, excuse me, but do you know if there is a Squall Leonhart checked in here?" I asked.

"Actually, yes. He just checked in this morning. Why?"

"Really? We're frinds of his and we've been looking for him. We're all SeeDs and we're on a mission." I replied.

"Well, you can find him in room number 23." 

"Thanks maim, we really appreciate it." We ascended the stairs and made our way to room 23. When we got there, I knocked on the door. 

"What?" A groggy voice called from inside.

"Squall, are you in there? It's Irvine." I called.

"Irvine?" He opened the door. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We got your note, and the Headmaster sent us here to find you and help you out. Find out anything about Rinoa?"

"Well, actually, I talked to this guy at the Pub and he told me a lot of information about the Dollet Mansion. It turns out that Carraway owns it…it's like his summer house. He used to go there every summer with Julia and Rinoa, but after Julia dies, he stopped going. I'm pretty sure that he's taken Rinoa there…"

"Wow…" Selphie said.

"Yeah…anyway, lets rest up and head out first thing in the morning." Squall told us.

"Sure thing, we already have rooms. Their numbers 25 and 26 if ya need us, Squall." I said. "See ya tomorrow."

"Oh, and Squall, no running out on us in the middle of the night, k?" Selphie said.

"Yeah...whatever." He said as he closed the door in our face.

"Don't get Squall pissed, Sefie…" I warned.

"Oops, tee-hee!" She said. 

"Lets just get some rest." Zell suggested.

"That's a great idea." I replied.

Rinoa's POV…

I couldn't believe what That Man had told me. He was going to force me to marry Nida?! And if I didn't marry him, he'd kill Quisty. How long had he been planning this? Obviously long enough to know that there was no way in hell that I'd marry Nida, so he kidnapped Quistis…the perfect plan… What a bastard! How sick could he be, forcing me to marry someone I didn't love?! Suddenly, the door opened and in walked That Man, with Nida close behind him.

"Well Dear, the wedding plans are being arranged. In the meantime, I thought that you should get to spend some quality time with your fiancé. Nida, why don't you come here and talk to Rinoa?" I shuddered as Nida walked in. "I'll leave you two to have some time alone…" 

"Hello Rinoa, my sweet." I shuddered again, at Nida's words.

"Don't you dare call me that!" I shouted. "I don't care what you think or what That Man told you! I am not going to marry you, so you can get that out of your head!"

"Rinoa, Rinoa, Rinoa…You don't seem to understand at all… The plans have already been arranged and there is no way that you can escape. Everything has been set…it's perfect…" He snickered.

"You bastard! Why the hell are you doing this, Nida?! Is That Man paying you? Why would you want to do something like this anyway?!" I shouted. 

"Just shut your mouth, Rinoa. Whether you like it or not, this wedding is going to take place. It will all be for the best, if you choose to cooperate."

"I will never cooperate with you or my father, and I will NEVER marry you! Now get out! I don't want to see your face!" I screamed.

"Your nothing but a slut, you know that? Still thinking little Squally boy's gonna come and save you?" He started to laugh. "Keep dreaming…"

"Get out, NOW!" I was loosing my patience and the anger was seeping throughout my veins. "NOW!"

"Have it your way…Princess." He bowed and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

I have got to get out of here…

Author's Note: Sorry if that chapter was kinda boring. Things will heat up in the chapters to come. Don't forget to review!!! 


	6. Dollet Mansion

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII...

Author's Note: Thanks again to everyone that reviewed. To Cordis, I just wanted to know if you were the person who wrote The Emperor of Darkness. That was the first fic that I ever read, and that's what really started to get me hooked on fan-fics. So, I am dedicating this chapter to you and also to Dark Raion because you've been such an inspiration to me! You're a wonderful writer, I just finished reading Tower Of Dreams, and I loved it! If there's anyone out there who hasn't read it, then go read it NOW!!! Also, if you didn't already know, Nida is the ?????? person. Thanks to everybody, I love you guys!!!

After the Dust Settles

Chapter 6- Dollet Mansion 

Nida's POV...

Maybe I had been a little too hard on Rinoa. It really wasn't her fault that Squall had poisoned her mind, making her think that he actually loved her. What an asshole! Why couldn't she just see that Squall was no good for her?! If she would just wake up, she would see that the man of her dreams, me, has been waiting for her all along! Pretty soon, everything will be set, and she will be my wife...that will show that Squall. Then he'll see who the better man really is...

Rinoa's POV...

I can't take this anymore! I'm trying to be strong, Squall, really I am...but it's no use! I can't marry Nida, I won't! I love only you, Squall... Please help me Squall...I can't live like this...

"Rinoa..." I looked up to see Nida.

"Please go away. I don't want to see anyone right now." I replied, as calmly as possible.

"Please Rinoa, I just want to talk to you..."

"Did you ever think that maybe I didn't want to talk to you?" I snapped.

He glared at me. "Rinoa, you _will_ listen to what I have to say!"

"Make it quick." I said as he sat down next to me.

"You wanted to know why I was agreeing to all this, didn't you?" He asked.

"That would be nice..."

"Your father is a great man, Rinoa. You need to learn how to respect him."

"Who are you to tell me what I'm to do?! If you came here to lecture me, then get out!" I yelled.

"Your forgetting that you are the prisoner, Rinoa, and prisoner's do not issue the commands. I will stay here and talk to you for as long as I want, about whatever I want, and you will listen." I just glared at him. "Let me start from the beginning, your father came to me about two weeks ago...

**FLASHBACK**

"Allow me to introduce myself. My name is General Caraway, and I am the father of Rinoa Heartilly. I believe you know her...?

"Yes, I do. She hangs around with those SeeDs a lot." I replied.

"SeeDs...? You don't mean Leonhart and his gang, do you?" He asked.

"Yes, Sir, I do. In fact, Rinoa and Squall are beginning to develop a deeper relationship..."

"Good job, boy. It seems like you have been observing things well. You see, I have been fully aware of my daughter's relationship with Leonhart, and it must be stopped! Therefore, I have come here today to ask you if you would be interested in a little proposition..."

"Proposition...?"

"To state it bluntly, how do you feel about my daughter? Be honest now."

"Honestly, Sir, I think that she's wonderful. Whenever I see her with Squall, I must admit that I get very jealous, wishing that it was me she was holding onto..."

"Well then Nida, I think that you would be very interested in what I have to offer you. I need someone to kidnap my daughter. I own an estate in Dollet called the Dollet Mansion. It used to be what you could call a summer house. I rarely go there anymore, but it would be a perfect place to hold Rinoa. Once Rinoa is in custody, there will be a wedding. She will be the bride and the groom will be...you..."

"Me...? I could really marry Rinoa, Sir?! If that's what you want me to do, of course I'll do it!"

"Well, you would also have to kidnap her..."

"That will be a piece of cake, but how can you force Rinoa to marry me?"

"That's where you come into play again. Her friend...Quistis...kidnap her. If Rinoa refuses to wed you, we will threaten to kill Quistis..."

"What an excellent plan, Sir! It would be an honor to be a part of it!"

"Excellent..."

**END FLASHBACK**

"So you see, Rinoa, I've always found you attractive..."

"Nida, I'm sorry if you have feelings for me, but I can't return them. I'm not in love with you, Nida, I'm in love with Squall." I stated firmly.

"You're wrong Rinoa! Squall doesn't love you! He's just using you, he doesn't need you in his life! I do!"

"No, Nida, you're wrong! You cannot break the barrier that holds us together, it's far too strong!"

"Well, if the barrier is so strong, where's Squall now?" The room went silent.

"He'll be here, I know it! He would never abandon me to the likes of you!" I shouted.

"He'll never make it. In case you didn't know, we are to be wed tomorrow morning..."

Seifer's POV...

Damn, good for nothing, boats! I'll never get on another one of them as long as I live! I was in a foul mood for a number of reasons. The first reason being that I had just had to endure hours on a damn boat that wasn't fit for a rat. I was also pissed because of the Instructor...What is it that I'm feeling? Get a hold of yourself, Seifer, you are NOT falling for your Instructor! Then why am I here, looking for her...? I'm looking for her because Cid wants me to. You have to redeem yourself, remember, Almasy? Yes, that's it...just to redeem myself. 

I spotted a hotel and realized that I was beat. Might as well rest up... I entered the hotel and went up to the reception desk.

"May I help you, Sir?" The woman behind the desk asked.

"Yeah, I need to get a room." I stated.

"I'm sorry, Sir, but it looks like we're all booked. There's been a lot of kids your age coming in here in the past few days."

"My age...? You wouldn't happen to know a Squall Leonhart, would you?" I asked.

"What is with everybody and that Squall boy? I suppose you're also one of his SeeD comrades?"

"Actually, yeah. How'd you know?" Before the woman could answer I spotted none other than Squall and the others coming down the stairs.

"Seifer?!" The look on Squall's face was priceless.

"In the flesh." I replied.

"Cut the crap, Seifer. What are you doing here?" Squall asked me.

"I've been reinstated to Balamb Garden. The Headmaster sent me to meet up with you and help you find Rinoa..."

"Bull-shit!" Zell shouted.

"Yeah, Seifer, how do we know you're telling the truth?" Squall asked. 

"Fine, don't believe me. Call Cid if you want, I'm sure he'd be _thrilled_ to talk to his favorite SeeD..." 

Squall glared at me. "Fine, I _will_ call him." Squall took out his picture-phone. "Headmaster?" Cid's image came up on the screen. "This is Squall. I met up with the others and we're in Dollet right now. The problem is, we just ran into Seifer... He says you sent him here...?"

"Actually, Squall, he's telling the truth. I have reinstated him back to Garden..." The Headmaster said.

"What?! Why would you go and do something like that?!"

"Calm down, Squall. Seifer has changed, and he has agreed to help you on this mission. I believe that his skills will be needed in locating Rinoa."

"...Fine, but if he gets in the way, he's out."

"I trust your judgment Squall. You have permission to do whatever you feel is necessary."

"Sir? The others tell me Quistis is very sick. How's she feeling?" 

"Seifer didn't tell you? Quistis has been kidnapped...we believe whoever kidnapped Rinoa is also behind Quistis's kidnapping..."

"Why would someone kidnap Quistis?"

"Hopefully, that's what you are going to find out. Good luck." The screen went blank.

"Alright Seifer, I've decided to let you help us, but if you make one mistake, you're out." 

"Yeah, yeah. You don't have to worry about me Commander." I grinned.

Squall shot me a look of disgust. "Come on, we're leaving."

Quistis's POV...

Chains...weighing down my arms and legs. Who the hell does Caraway think he is?! If he thinks that he's going to get away with having Nida marry Rinoa, then he has something else coming! Just wait until Squall gets here! That'll show him! 

"Quistis...the General wishes to see you." It was Nida.

"You can tell him to crap on himself." I replied.

"Uh, uh, uh, now that's no way to talk to me, is it? I assure you, plans for your funeral can be arranged..."

"Really? Wouldn't that ruin your plans of Rinoa's forced marriage?" I asked.

"Actually, no. You see, Rinoa has confessed her true feeling to me. She will marry me of her own free will."

"You lie." I stated simply.

"Do I? How can you be so sure?" He asked me.

"First of all, Rinoa would never marry an asshole like you. Secondly, why would you even keep me here if Rinoa will marry you willingly?"

"Rinoa wants you here as a bridesmaid. I have to keep my fiancé happy, after all." He sneered.

"You make me sick!"

"Now, now, Quistis, why are you getting all worked up? With Rinoa out of the picture, Squally boy is all yours..."

"You're even more of an idiot than I thought if you actually think I would do something like that! Squall is like a brother to me, and it will always be that way!"

"Have it your way, Quistis, but right now, you are coming with me." He grabbed me by the wrist. "The General awaits you..."

Squall's POV...

I hope having Seifer on our team isn't a bad idea... I guess Cid's right, I mean, he could help us, and I'll do anything to get Rinoa back.

"So Mr. Leader, what's the plan?" Seifer asked.

"We head to Dollet Mansion." I stated simply.

"Are you sure you know where this place is?" Irvine asked.

"According to Mr. Lewis, it's on the other side of Dollet, in a remote area. Let's head north." I replied.

We walked on and on for what seemed like hours. Everyone was tired and complaining, especially Seifer. 

"So, Mr. Leader, it looks like you don't have any idea where we are right now, do ya?" 

"Whatever, Seifer. If Mr. Lewis is correct, we should be there any minute."

"What if he isn't correct?" 

Before I could reply to that, Selphie shouted, "Look! There it is!"

I looked up, and sure enough, there in the distance, was the Dollet Mansion.

"Crap, it's bigger than I thought it would be!" Zell exclaimed. 

"Enough talk. Rinoa could be in big trouble. We've gotta find some way to break into there."

We approached the Mansion and I circled around it. "Look at the window over there. It looks like it could break open pretty easily. Let's try it." I told them. I tried pulling it off, but it was stuck. "Seifer, help me with this." To my surprise, he actually obeyed. With our combined strength , we were able to pull the window open. I faced the others. "I'm going in..."

Author's Note: Don't forget to review!!! 


	7. Break-In

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8...

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone that reviewed: almasy919, Anon, exhile87, Railen, Dark Raion, Erina, 

Rinny Leonheart, Rinoa.J, cordis, Th' h@bt MAn, Unknown, and computer-geekz. Your reviews mean SO much to me! I just wanted to let you all know that updates for this might take a while because I'm also working on another FF8 fic called Balamb Garden Song Week. Go check it out!

After the Dust Settles 

Chapter 7- Break-In

Rinoa's POV...

"Rinoa...." I looked up...it was That Man. "This is for you." He thrust a gown into my hands.

"A wedding gown...?" I asked.

"What else do you expect to wear to your wedding?" He sneered at me. "I will leave you now, to get ready. Be quick about it...your wedding starts in 45 minutes."

"What?! Nida said it was going to be tomorrow morning!" I was outraged.

"Well, dear, we have decided to move it up. Nida doesn't want to wait until tomorrow, and to tell you the truth, I'd rather have you wed to him as soon as possible..."

"You know something, don't you?! You know where Squall is and he's coming to get me! That's why you're moving the wedding up, isn't it?!"

"I don't have to answer any of your questions. Here, this is Laticia. She will help you get ready. I will see you in 45 minutes." He left the room and Laticia entered.

"Please, help me. I have to get out of here!" I told her.

"I'm sorry Miss. Rinoa, but I follow the orders of General Caraway, and he told me to fix you up for your wedding."

"You don't understand! I can't marry Nida! I don't love him!" I shouted.

"Calm down, now. I've met Mr. Nida and he is a fine man. You should feel blessed to be marrying someone like him. A girl like you could never do any better..."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"I think you know what it means, dear... Now, get into this dress! Our time is limited and it's my job to make sure you're beautiful."

"I am not getting changed and I am NOT marrying Nida!"

"Nobody cares what you say, honey. Whether or not you want to doesn't make a difference. You ARE going to marry him. Besides, what other choice do you have? You don't actually think you can escape, do you?"

"Squall will come for me..."

"That SeeD boy? The General told me about him. You don't have to worry, The General has already made sure that he doesn't set a foot near you... Now, get changed, or else I'll have to call the General and he can find you a new bridesmaid..." 

I couldn't let them hurt Quistis. "Fine...I'll get changed..."

Squall's POV...

I had entered the Mansion, along with everyone else. This place was huge...I didn't even know where to begin. "Alright, we're going to have to split up into teams of two. Selphie and Seifer, you take the right side. Irvine and Zell, you take the left. I'll take the center..." 

"You're going alone?! Man, you don't know what's up there!" Zell told me.

"I'll be fine... I have three communicators with me. Selphie and Seifer, you take one, and Irvine and Zell, you take one. I'll take the other one. If anything happens, we can keep in touch with these. Let's go." We all split up. 

I made my way up the center staircase. There were so many doors...which one should I try? I decided to try the last one to my right, and then work my way to the others. I opened the door and was surprised to find four guards waiting for me. They attacked, but I was able to kill them pretty easily. Great, this whole place must be armed with guards. I picked up my communicator and sent a message to everybody. "Guys, this is Squall. There are guards in most of the rooms, so be careful."

"Roger!" Selphie shouted.

"Got ya!" Zell replied.

I put my communicator back and tried the next door. Another group of guards attacked me. Shit, this could take a while...

Seifer's POV...

Of all the people to get paired up with, I get stuck with Messenger Girl. The only up side to this was that it wasn't Chicken-Wuss. Still, Selphie's bouncy and cheerful attitude was really starting to piss me off.

"Tee-hee, it's a door! Maybe Rinny's inside!" She shouted enthusiastically. 

"Listen Selphie, could ya keep it down; someone could hear you. Also, do ya have to be so perky and happy all the time? This is a serious mission...be on your guard."

"I know it's serious and I am on my guard. I'm just so excited! Every door that we open could be the one that leads to Rinny or Quisty!"

"Alright, just keep it down..." I grumbled.

"Yes Sir!"

How does Squall deal with this? I guess you have to give the guy some credit, I mean, he being the Commander and all. He has to deal with this crap every day. I'd never be able to put up with it.

"Alright, let's open the door." I told Selphie.

"Okay!"

We opened the door and found ourselves in a long corridor. There were at least six doors in here...three on each side. "Shit, how the hell are we supposed to know which one to open?!" 

"Tee-hee, we'll just have to try all of them!"

"Great..."

Irvine's POV...

"Hey Zell, what do ya think Seffie's doing right now?" I asked. 

"Probably the same thing that we're doing right now." He replied.

"Yeah, but what if Seifer tries to pull something? I don't trust him..."

"Yeah well, I don't really like the guy, either, but I think Squall trusts him. We gotta listen to the Commander, right?"

"Yeah, I guess your right. I'm sure Seffie's fine, anyway. If Seifer tried to pull anything, she'd kick his ass!" I laughed.

"Yeah, those nunchukus of hers are pretty damn powerful."

"So, Zell, when are you gonna make your move on that Library girl?"

"Huh?! I don't know what your talking about!" He started turning red.

"Come one Zell, it's so obvious. Everyone knows you have a thing for her."

"Yeah, well, so what? Why do you care?"

"I can give you some pointers..."

"Listen Irvine, maybe some other time, but right now, we have to find Quistis and Rinoa. So, let's just focus on the mission, okay?"

"Okay, Zell, whatever you say..."

Rinoa's POV...

"Look at how beautiful you can be when you try." Laticia laughed.

"........." I turned Squall on her. Speaking of Squall...where was he? He must be close, I can feel him. What if That Man already got to him? Squall could take him down any day, but if he set the whole army against him... Squall, please be okay. I silently prayed.

"Thinking about that Squall of yours again?" Laticia's voice knocked me out of my thoughts.

Without even realizing who I was talking to, I said softly, "I miss him..."

"You really love this guy, don't you?

"Yes...more than life itself."

"Well, that's the way life goes...You can't always have what you want. Be happy to be getting married to a fine man like Nida."

"...NO! I will never be happy. You can tell me that he is a wonderful man, and that I will be happy. You can tell me he will treat me right, and that he loves me. Even if those things were true, I would not be happy. How can I possibly be happy marrying a man whom I despise, when I have the love of my life?"

"What if the so called 'love of your life' doesn't love you?"

"You just don't understand. Nobody can truly understand what Squall and me have. I can't even fully comprehend it sometimes. In my heart, I know that we are meant to be together. Squall and I are one, and the binds that tie us together so tightly will never be broken. So, you can tell me to love Nida as much as you like, but it will never happen...because I have my love, and he is the only thing that I need in this world. I would rather die than be unfaithful to him."

"How sweet." Laticia said sarcastically. There was a knock on the door and That Man entered.

"Ah, Rinoa, you look splendid, if I do say so myself. Laticia, you have worked wonders! You may go now." Beaming, Laticia left the room.

"Come now, Rinoa. Don't look so unhappy. Can't you make a father happy on his daughter's wedding day?"

"..............."

"I take it that you are going to be stubborn. Fine, I can deal with that." He grabbed my wrist. "Come, your groom awaits you at the altar..."

Author's Note: Review!!!!


	8. Wedding Bust

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII...

Author's Note: First of all, sorry for making you wait so long for an update. I've been sick with the flu, and now I have a really bad cough, so I haven't been able to work on this. Secondly, I know I keep saying this, but thanks for the reviews! The only reason why I continue to write is because you actually enjoy this! Also, if you haven't already, you might wanna check out my other FF8 fic "Balamb Garden Song Week." The first two chapters are filled with Squinoa.

After the Dust Settles 

Chapter 8- Wedding Bust

Quistis's POV...

How long had I been asleep? The sun was peeking through a tiny window in the highest corner of the room I was in. Then, I remembered why I was here, and what the sun meant. It was morning, meaning that Rinoa was going to be getting married to Nida soon. I had to do something to help her! I couldn't just let her be forced to marry somebody who she hates! Maybe I could negotiate with Caraway...? No, it looks to me like he has his mind set up on Rinoa marrying Nida. It looks like the only hope now is Squall. Where is he? The way he jumped into space so fast to save Rinoa was remarkable. Any time she was in trouble, he was always there to save her. So...where was he now? Was it possible that he couldn't track us down? No, he's smart...and determined. There's no way he would give up on us...on her. He's probably on his way right now. I looked up suddenly as someone entered my room. It was the General himself.

"Greetings, Quistis. Are you ready for a wedding?"

I shot him a dirty look. "There isn't going to be a wedding."

"Oh really? I beg to differ with you Quistis. You see, Rinoa is already fixed up and set to go. All we need now is to get you ready."

"Listen to me, General Caraway. Why are you doing this to Rinoa? She's your daughter! Don't you see how unhappy she will be if she marries Nida?"

"Silence! You are the one that cannot see right! By marrying Nida, Rinoa will only be filled with joy and happiness! Something that Leonhart boy could never give her!"

"How can you even say something like that! Do you have any idea what Squall has done for your daughter?"

"Done for my daughter? All he has done is broken her heart! Squall Leonhart doesn't belong anywhere near my daughter! The only place he belongs is in the grave!"

I really lost it then. So much for getting him to see it my way. "You're a bastard! Do you know what I see when I look at you? A piece of shit!" Then, surprising myself, I slapped him across the face.

He stared at me in shock. "How dare you?! You filthy slut! You are going to pay for that, missy! I am locking you in here! You will NOT participate in Rinoa's wedding. She doesn't need a filthy bridesmaid like you!" With that, he walked out, slamming the door behind him. I was locked in and I wouldn't be a part of the wedding. Why the hell was I smiling?

Seifer's POV...

This was really starting to piss me off. How the hell were we supposed to find Rinoa and Quistis in this gigantic place? There were doors everywhere! At this rate, we would never find them. I came up with an idea.

"Listen, Selphie. We're never gonna find Rinoa and Quistis at this rate. So, how about me and you split up? We can each take one of the passage-ways and search all of the doors. It will be a lot faster that way."

"You're right, Seifer. Rinny and Quisty could be in big trouble, and if we don't split up, we'll never find them in time! I'll go down this left passage-way, and you can take the right one."

"Alright. Oh, and Selphie?" 

"Yeah?"

"Be careful."

"Tee-hee! Seifer, are you actually worried about me?"

"Me, worried about you? Actually, to tell you the truth, I kinda am worried about everybody. As much as I hate to admit it, you guys are kinda my friends, and they only ones I have..." Great now I was getting all sentimental and crap.

"Aw Seifer, don't worry about it! We are all friends and we stick together! I can see that you really have changed a lot, though..."

"Yeah, well...We better get going. Like you said before, the others could be in trouble..."

"Roger! See ya, Seifer! Oh, you be careful too!" She waved and darted into the passage-way.

Jeez, I really have got to quit it with this sentimental crap. But...did she really mean it about everyone being friends? I guess it could be nice to be a part of their group... But will the rest of them accept me? Guess I'm gonna have to find out...but enough talk. 

I walked cautiously down the hall, and came upon a door. I opened it slowly, and there sat...Quistis!

"Instructor?!"

"Seifer?! What on earth are you doing here?!"

"It's a long story, but everyone else is here, too. We came to rescue you..."

Before she could respond, a guard's voice began to shout. It was getting closer to us.

"Hurry, hide under the bed!" Quistis instructed. I did as I was told, as the guard entered the room.

"Hey, how come this door isn't locked? I have direct orders from the General saying that this door is supposed to be locked at all times!"

"Maybe he forgot to lock it...?" I heard Quistis say.

"I'm gonna keep my eye on you, lady." Then he left, locking the door behind him. I got out from my hiding place.

"Shit...we're locked in..."

Rinoa's POV...

I stood at the back of the chapel. Yes, this mansion that I was in even had a chapel in it. I was trying to plan my escape, but it seemed pretty useless. There were guards everywhere back here, not to mention That Man's staff, who were to serve as bridesmaids. Where was Quistis? I really needed a friend right now. It was too late...the wedding would be starting in minutes. For once in his lifetime, Squall is going to be too late. He can't save me... I held back my tears, but a few spilled out anyway. Suddenly, I spotted That Man coming towards me.

"Rinoa dear, there has been a slight change of plans." He told me.

Was the wedding being cancelled? Please God, say he's canceling it, or at least postponing it! "What do you mean?"

"Quistis isn't feeling well. It looks like she's not going to be able to participate in your wedding..."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She has the flu, you know, coughing, fever, chills...the whole deal. Don't pout dear, I have found you a replacement."

"Please don't tell me you kidnapped Selphie?" I asked, fear rising in my throat.

"Of course not. Your replacement bridesmaid will be none other than Laticia."

"Great..." I mumbled. Could this day get any worse? Of course it can...it's only going to get worse. Your about to get married to someone you hate, remember?

"Well Rinoa, I must go see to some last minute details, and then we will be all ready to begin. Aren't you excited?"

"Oh yeah, I'm just thrilled to be marrying someone that I hate." I replied.

"Why must you always so this to me, Rinoa? No, I'm not even going to get into this with you. Not on this day...it's going to be special. Nothing is going to ruin this wedding." He turned on his heel, and walked away.

Oh Squall...how I wish you could save me now... Don't get me wrong, I'm not mad at you. You probably couldn't find me here. Hell, I don't even know where "here" is. I never got to tell you how much I love you...and now I'll never get the chance to. I couldn't take it anymore. The tears streamed down my face. The thought that I would never be able to see Squall again was too much to bear. Again, I was drawn out of my thoughts as That Man approached me again.

"Everything is all set! The wedding is ready to begin!" He beamed at me. "Trust me, Rinoa. When all of this is done, you will be a much happier person."

"Never!" I glared at him. "I might be marrying Nida today, but my heart belongs to another."

He turned away from me in disgust. Then, the music started up. There's no escape now... I thought as I got ready to make my way down the aisle.

Squall's POV...

I was still frantically searching any door that I came across, when I heard wedding music starting up. Wedding...? Rinoa...? Shit! Wherever that music is coming from, I'm pretty damn sure that's where Rinoa will be! The music was getting louder, and I followed its sound. Finally, I found myself standing in front of oak double-doors. The music was definitely coming from behind them, and it was definitely a wedding theme. I pulled at the doors, but they wouldn't budge.

"Shit!" I cursed. I had to get in there. Then, I remembered my gunblade and I raised it above my head and slashed at the door. The sight before my eyes shocked me. Sure enough, a wedding was taking place...Rinoa's wedding! And to none other than Nida! Everyone inside the chapel was staring at me, including Rinoa. Tears where running down here face.

"Rinoa?!" I called. "What the hell is going on?!"

"Oh, Squall! You came for me!" She began to run towards me, but Nida grabbed her, and pulled out something from his waist...a gun! He tightened his grip on Rinoa and pointed the gun at her head.

"Rinoa?! Don't you dare touch her you bastard!" I screamed.

"Oh, looks like Hero Squall shows up yet again. Too bad that this time your a little too late. If you take one step towards Rinoa, she's dead." He sneered at me. 

"Cut the crap, Nida! What the hell is this all about?! What do you want with her?!" Is shouted.

"Why, she's my bride. She never loved you, Squall. She confessed her true feelings to me long ago. We were just waiting for the right moment to run off together and get hitched."

I was really starting to loose my temper now. I saw that Rinoa looked furious as well. Suddenly, she kicked him in the groin and ran towards me. I took her hand.

"Let's get out of here!"

Author's Note: Please review!


	9. A Startling Surprise

Disclaimer: I still don't own FF8...

Author's Note: I have decided to dedicate this chapter to exhile87 for reviewing this so many times. Thank you so much!

After the Dust Settles

Chapter 9- A Startling Surprise

Seifer's POV...

Locked in with Instructor Trepe... I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not.

"Seifer?" I looked up from my thoughts at the Instructor's words. "Shouldn't we be trying to break out of here? There must be some way...right?"

"Maybe... Got any ideas, Instructor?"

"Please, Seifer. Call me Quistis...we've known each other long enough, right?"

"Yeah. So, how the hell are we gonna get out of here?"

"Hmm...well, there's only that one window in the corner. It's not gonna help us, though..."

"Definitely not. First of all, it's too high. Even if it was lower, it's way to small to climb out of."

She sighed. "I guess there really isn't any way out of here. You have to give the General some credit..."

"So, General Caraway was behind this..."

"You knew?"

"Squall found out that Caraway owned this place, so he suspected it was him after that."

"Where are we, anyway? I was knocked out when they brought me here."

"Dollet Mansion. According to a guy that Squall met, Caraway owns this place. It used to be a summer house for him and his family, but he never came back after his wife died..."

"I guess you have to feel sorry for the guy. In a way, he's just a lonely old man..." 

"Lonely or not, he still kidnapped Rinoa...and you. How can you feel bad for him?"

"I don't know...I don't really feel bad for him. I just see where he's coming from with all this hate. He truly believes he is doing the right thing with Rinoa..."

"What do you mean? What's he planning with Rinoa?"

"Oh God, you guys didn't know? Caraway was planning on having Rinoa marry Nida today. I was supposed to be one of the bridesmaids...that why he kidnapped me..." She trailed off.

"Then why are you here, now, instead of at the wedding?"

"Caraway got mad at me this morning because I...slapped him." She was starting to turn red.

"Wow... I never thought you had it in you, Instructor." I smirked.

"Oh be quiet. The important thing now is that Squall finds Rinoa. I hope it isn't too late..."

"Knowing Squall, he's already found her. You know, he always has to be the hero..."

"What about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"If you don't like being the hero, than why did you come and save me?"

"Because...I...uh...because...of this." I pressed my lips to hers and kissed her passionately.

Squall's POV...

We hadn't stopped running since we had burst through the doors of the chapel. We had rounded a corner, and it looked like we had lost them.

"Let's stop here for a second, Squall. I'm gonna collapse if we don't." Rinoa said, breathing heavily.

I nodded. "Me too. I think we lost them, anyway." 

We sat down on the carpeted floor in the hallway. After a few minutes, Rinoa looked up at me. "Squall, you came for me..."

"Of course. I'm your knight, remember?"

"I know...but...I was so scared. I tried to stall the wedding, but when I was at the alter, next to Nida, I knew it was all over. It was too late, and I was going to be Nida's wife...but...then you showed up. I've never been so happy and relieved in my life. When I saw you, I knew everything was going to be alright..." She started to cry and my heart broke for her. All the pain she had to endure.

"Shh, it's okay." I held her to me. "It's all over now. I won't let them hurt you..."

"But Squall, look where we are. We still have to escape..."

"Don't worry...we'll make it." I took her hand. "Come on. First, I better contact the others, though. They still don't know that I found you." I picked up my communicator and contacted Irvine and Zell. "Hey guys, this is Squall."

"Oh, hey Squall. Find anything yet?" Irvine asked.

"Actually, yeah. Rinoa's here with me...I found her."

"Alright! Is she okay?" Selphie asked.

"Yeah, she's fine. Selphie, what are you doing with Zell and Irvine? Where's Seifer?"

"Well, you see, Seifer wanted us to split up to find Quisty and Rinny faster. While I was looking, I ran into Irvine and Zell. I have no idea where Seifer is." Selphie said.

"Well, I'll just contact him. He does have his communicator with him, right?"

"Um, actually, he gave me the communicator..."

"Great..." I mumbled. "Alright, I want you guys to search on your side. Me and Rinoa will see if we can find Seifer or Quistis where we are, okay?"

"Okay!" Selphie said.

"And stay together!" I ordered. 

"Roger that!" Selphie shouted.

"Alright Rinoa, there's been a slight change of plans. Before we get out of here, we have to find Seifer and Quistis."

"Seifer...? Why's he here?" She asked.

"Cid reinstated him back to Garden. I have to admit, he hasn't really been any trouble. I really do think that he's changed. Are you okay with him being around?"

"Yeah, I mean, I'm willing to forgive him and give him a second chance. He was being possessed when he did those things to me..."

"Yeah, well, we'll see what happens. We better hurry up and find the others, though."

"Okay, let's go."

Rinoa's POV...

I was so relieved to be with Squall again, even if we weren't exactly safe, yet. We still had to find Seifer and Quistis, but at least I had Squall now. When I was with him, I just felt so safe. 

"They're not in here, either." Squall told me as he inspected another room.

"Sh, listen." I said suddenly. "What's that noise?"

"Sounds like it's coming from in there." Squall gestured to the door in front of me. 

"Let's check it out..." I said.

"Alright, but be on your guard." He told me, and I nodded. Squall reached for the knob and turned it, but it was locked. He reached for his gunblade, and slashed open the door. The sight before me was shocking. I saw Squall's mouth drop open.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed.

"I never thought I would catch Seifer and Quistis making out..." Squall said.

Suddenly, they seemed to realize we were there, and they sat up. Quistis had turned a crimson red.

"Rinoa, you're okay!" She exclaimed as she got up to hug me.

"Um...yeah. Glad to see you and Seifer are alright, too..." I started to giggle.

"Well, Seifer, it looks like you found Quistis..." I saw that Squall was trying to keep a straight face, but he gave up, and starting laughing his ass off.

"Shut up, Puberty Boy. Like you and Rinoa don't!" Seifer exclaimed.

"Yeah, but Quistis?" Squall asked.

"I never saw that one coming." I said and starting cracking up again.

"Oh, get over it. Shouldn't we be getting out of here, anyway?" Seifer asked.

"Yeah. Okay, just let me contact the others." Squall picked up his communicator again. "Hey guys, we found Seifer and Quistis." 

"Are they okay?" I heard Zell ask.

"Oh yeah, they're fine." I started cracking up and Squall smiled. "Uh, let's just get out of here, okay? Meet us in the Ragnarok, alright? Be careful." With that, Squall hung up.

"Can we leave now? I've had quite enough of this place." Quistis said.

"Oh come on, I'm sure not all of them were bad memories..." I started laughing again, as did Squall.

"Alright Rinny, let's just go before Seifer looses it." Squall said, laughing.

We finally left the room and made our way through the maze of hallways and doors. Finally, we reached the exit, where we saw Selphie, Zell, and Irvine.

"Rinny, Quisty! You're okay!" Selphie exclaimed, running over to hug us both.

"Hey Selphie! I missed all of you!" I exclaimed.

"Let's go home!" Zell exclaimed.

"That sound great." Quistis sighed.

We were just about to open the door, when someone called my name. I turned around...Caraway.

"Rinoa, please wait..."

"What do you want?" Squall drew his gunblade.

"Please, I don't want a fight. I just wanted to say that I'm so sorry. I never meant for things to go this way. I just wanted you to be happy..."

"Save your sob stories, General. If you don't mind, I'm going home." With that, I opened the door and entered the world once again.

Author's Note: Please review!


	10. Home At Last

Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Final Fantasy VIII...

Author's Note: As always, thank you for your reviews! Keep it up, and please review this chapter!

After the Dust Settles

Chapter 10- Home At Last

Selphie's POV...

Yay, we were finally back! More importantly, everybody was happy and safe. We had just landed and now we were all standing in the hall, by the Directory. During our flight on the Ragnarok, I had come up with a brilliant plan. All I had to do now was run it by the Headmaster.

"It sure is great to be back here." Zell said contentedly.

"Yup, sure is! Um, listen guys, but I really have to go and check up on something. I'll be back, k?" I told them.

"Is everything okay, Seffie?" Irvine asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just have to check something...it's about the Garden Festival..." I lied.

"Alright, but hurry back! We're all gonna be in the Cafeteria if you need us." Quistis said.

"Thanks! I'll see ya in a while!" I exclaimed and headed off. I got into the elevator and pressed the button for the third floor. I was silently praying that the Headmaster would go for my plan. I exited the elevator and ran into his office.

"Selphie! I didn't realize you and the others had returned yet!" Headmaster Cid exclaimed.

"We just got here, Sir." I told him.

"Ah, is everybody with you?"

"Yup! We managed to find Rinoa and Quistis and they're safe! It turns out General Caraway and Nida were behind it all along..." 

"Nida...? I never would have thought..."

"I know, Sir. We never suspected him, either. He was trying to force Rinoa to marry him, you know."

"Really... Well, at least everybody is safe."

"Yup! As long as everyone's okay, right?"

"Exactly. So, is there any particular reason you came to see me?"

"Actually, yes, Sir. Rinoa and Quistis have been through a lot...what with being captured and all...so I thought it would be really great if we could throw them a 'Welcome Back' party!"

"A 'Welcome Back' party...?"

"Well, it wouldn't only be for Rinoa and Quistis. I thought it could serve a double-meaning, and be for Seifer, too. I'm happy to inform you, Sir, that I truly believe that Seifer has changed..."

"Well, Selphie, I think that is a great idea! In fact, I believe that with a little work, we will be able to schedule it for tomorrow night. That is, if you are willing to dedicate yourself to the preparations..."

"Of course I am!"

"Very well then, it's settled. One more thing before you go, though. How do you know that Seifer really has changed?"

"Well Sir, during our search for Rinoa and Quistis, Squall had Seifer and me team up. I got to talk with him, and he really seemed ashamed at all the trouble he had caused us. Plus, during the whole mission, he really wasn't a bother. I think that all he wants is to be accepted as a part of 'the gang.' Do you know what I mean?"

"Yes, Selphie, I fully understand. Thank you for informing me."

"No problem, Sir."

"Well, I'm sure you're very tired and you want to take a quick rest before planning the party. So, I will let you go now. I look forward to the party."

"Thank you, Sir. I'll see you at the party, right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for a thing!"

Quistis's POV...

Ah, it was good to be back. This truly was our home, and I really didn't realize how much I love it here, until now. I guess being held captive gets you thinking...

"Are you okay?" Seifer asked me. We were all in the Cafeteria, waiting for Selphie.

"I'm fine. Just thinking about how great it is to be home..."

"I know how you feel. I guess I never realized how much of a home this place was until I left..."

I squeezed his hand. "Don't dwell on the past, Seifer. Look towards the future."

"Does that future involve you?" He smirked as I started to turn red.

"I heard that!" Rinoa exclaimed. "Don't worry Seifer. After what we saw, I'm sure Quistis is going to be sticking with you." Her and Squall started cracking up and I blushed even more.

Zell looked at us blankly. "Did I miss something?" He asked.

"Yeah...your lucky you did. I wish I'd missed it." Squall said.

"Enough! Will you just get over it already!" I exclaimed.

"Get over what? Come on guys, what happened?" Irvine asked.

"Nothing that you need to know about, Cowboy." Seifer said.

Irvine glared at him. "Okay! Time to change the subject!" I said, trying to stop any potential fights between Irvine and Seifer.

Before anyone could say a thing, Selphie ran up to our table. "Hey guys!" She exclaimed.

"Hey Seffie. So, is everything alright with the Garden Festival?" Irvine asked.

"Actually, there's a slight problem. I need a couple of you to come with me. How about Squall, Irvine, and Zell?" She asked.

"Why us?" Zell complained.

"You'll see when you get there! Now come on!" She exclaimed.

"Alright, alright." Zell grumbled as he got up, along with Squall and Irvine.

"I'll be right back." Squall said as he quickly kissed Rinoa. "I promise."

Irvine's POV...

"Alright, Selphie, what going on?" I asked. Squall, Zell, and myself had all come to the Quad. Other than Selphie, it was completely empty.

"Okay guys, listen up! There really isn't anything wrong with the Garden Festival." She said.

"We kinda figured that one out already." Zell grumbled.

"The reason why I called you guys here is because of the party tomorrow night."

"What party?" Squall asked.

"As soon as we got here, I went to go ask Headmaster Cid if it would be okay to have a 'Welcome Back' party here tomorrow night for Rinoa, Quistis, and Seifer. Rinny and Quisty because they just got back from being kidnapped, and Seifer for coming back to Garden!" She exclaimed.

"Sounds great, Selphie, but where do we come into play?" I asked.

"That's what I'm about to tell you! You guys have to make sure that this is a surprise for them! Squall, you're in charge of Rinoa. Distract her, or do anything you can to make sure that she doesn't find out about this."

"That shouldn't be too hard for you, eh Squall?" I teased.

He shot me a look. "Don't worry Selphie, she won't find out." He said.

"Good. Now Irvine and Zell, just do your best to make sure that Seifer and Quistis don't find out about it. Now listen up! Tomorrow night, Squall, you have to get Rinoa to the Quad. Make up a lie or something as to why your taking her there. Okay?"

"Yeah...fine."

"Now Irvine and Zell, you guys get Seifer and Quisty together and get them to the Quad. You guys will have to think of a lie, too, okay?"

"No problem." I told her.

"Alright! Thanks guys. I'm gonna stay here and work on the party plans. I'll catch up with you guys later."

"Hey, Seffie, I'll stay with you and help out. It's gonna take a while if you try to do this all by yourself." I said.

"Tee-hee, thanks Irvy! Any other volunteers?"

"Uh, I just forgot, there's something I gotta do..." Zell said.

"Sorry, Selphie, maybe another time..." Squall said.

"Alright. Well, bye!"

"Okay Selphie, we have a lot of planning to do..."

Squall's POV...

A surprise "Welcome Back" party, huh? as much as I hate to admit it, it actually sounds like fun... Who am I kidding? _Me_ talking about fun? If only Rinoa could see me now...

"Uh, Squall? I'm gonna head to my Dorm and get some rest. I'll see ya later, okay?" Zell asked.

"Yeah, sure. See ya." I replied.

I had to get back to the cafeteria anyway. Rinoa had been pretty shaken up about this whole ordeal before, but now that we were back, she seemed alright. I wanted to talk to her and make sure that she was really alright. Whoever thought that I would actually want to _talk_ to someone? I really have changed...

"Squall! How'd it go? Is everything okay?" Rinoa asked as soon as I entered the Cafeteria.

"Yeah, Irvine stayed behind to help out Selphie, and Zell went to get some rest. So, where's Quistis and Seifer?" I asked.

"Oh, they said they were going for a walk. I told them I'd stay here and wait for you. Actually, I think they were embarrassed at what I might say to them about our encounter back in Dollet..."

I laughed. "Yeah, Quistis seemed really embarrassed about it."

"I mean, her and Seifer... I never would have guessed..." Rinoa said. 

"Me either. I guess you could say opposites attract." I smiled.

"I guess you could." She said as she smiled.

I hugged her. "God, I missed you." I said as I kissed her.

We broke the kiss and she smiled. "I missed you, too. Soooooooooooo much!" She exclaimed.

"Do you wanna go for a walk?" I asked.

"Sure, that sounds great." I took her hand and we exited the Cafeteria.

Rinoa's POV...

"Do you want to talk about what happened in Dollet?" Squall asked me. "You don't have to..."

"No, it's okay. I think you already know most of what happened, though. My...father...had Nida kidnap me. Then, he was going to force me to marry him... You rescued me right before I said 'I do'..."

"I'm so sorry, Rinoa. I should have been there sooner."

"No, Squall, don't blame yourself! You came and saved me! Just like always!" I exclaimed.

"But it was almost too late... If I had arrived a minute later then..." He shuddered.

"Squall, let's not talk about it, okay? The important thing is that you _were_ there and you _did_ save me." I stopped and looked him right in the eyes. "The one thing that scared me the most about marrying Nida, and never seeing you again, was that I would never be able to tell you how strongly I feel about you. I love you..." I smiled up at him as I said those three words.

"Rinoa...I love you too. So much..." He smiled. "Come here." I slid into his waiting arms. "I never wanna loose you again, Rinoa." 

"You're not going to..." I whispered.

He let go of me. "I was going to save this for another time, but..." He got down on one knee. "Rinoa Heartilly, will you marry me?"

Author's Note: Oooooo, Squall proposed! What will Rinoa say? Stay tuned to find out! Also, don't forget to review!!!


	11. Party Time!

Disclaimer: I still don't own FF8, ya happy?!

Author's Note: To everyone that reviewed me: You guys rock!!!!

After the Dust Settles

Chapter 11- Party Time!

Rinoa's POV...

I stared at him in amazement. "Wow, this is a surprise..." I murmured.

He stared at me, awaiting my answer. His eyes were filled with a million different emotions.

"Oh Squall, of course I'll marry you!" I exclaimed. 

His face broke into a wide smile and I couldn't help smiling in return. He swept me up in his arms and we shared a kiss full of love and passion. I never wanted it to end...it seemed as if time had stopped and we were the only two beings that existed. Unfortunately, all good things must eventually come to an end.

"Squall, this the Headmaster speaking. Please report to my office. I repeat, Squall to my office."

We broke the kiss and Squall sighed. "I wonder what he wants now...?"

"It's alright, Squall. I'll just wait here until you get back." I reassured him.

"Actually, why don't you come with me? We're going to have to tell him about our engagement..."

"Will he be upset about it?" I asked worriedly. 

"I don't think so, but I don't think we should keep it from him."

"Of course not. I want everyone to know!" I exclaimed as I twirled around.

"Well then let's go, Mrs. Leonhart." He teased.

"You know what? That has a great ring to it!"

Squall's POV...

"Ah Squall, come in!" Headmaster Cid exclaimed. "Oh, hello, Rinoa! I'm glad to see you have returned safely."

"Thank you, Sir. It's all because of Squall and the others..." Rinoa told him. 

"Ah, yes. You truly have wonderful friends." He beamed. "Well, Squall, the reason I have called you up here, is first of all, to congratulate you on a job well done. I should be mad at you, for going against orders, but considering the outcome, how can I be mad? If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have Quistis and Rinoa here with us today." He beamed.

"Ah, it was nothing, Sir." I said as I scratched the back of my head...something I always do when I'm embarrassed.

"Now, Squall, the second reason why I asked you to come up here was because I have decided to give you some time off. Starting today, you have the rest of the week off to do as you please. You've definitely earned it, my boy!"

"Oh Squall, that's perfect! We can plan the wedding together!" Rinoa exclaimed.

Headmaster Cid stared at us suspiciously. "What wedding?"

"Uh, well, Sir, we have something to tell you..." I paused. "Rinoa and I are getting married." There, I said it.

"Married! Well, congratulations, my boy, I couldn't be happier! Rinoa is a fine girl!" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rinoa blushing and I couldn't help smiling.

"Thank you, Sir." I said. 

Then, he approached Rinoa and me and wrapped us up in a big hug. "Edea is going to be so happy!"

"Please, Sir, could you not tell her just yet?" I wanted to announce it to everybody at the party tomorrow night, but I couldn't tell Cid that with Rinoa in the room.

"Why not?" He asked, giving me a puzzled look.

"Well, um, I just think there would be a better time for that..." I said trying to make him understand what I was getting at.

Finally, getting the hint, he said, "Excuse us, Rinoa, but could I speak to Squall personally for a moment? It's just about some SeeD business, nothing interesting."

"Sure! I'll meet you near the elevator, okay Squall?"

"Sure. this will only take a minute anyway." I replied. 

As soon as the door shut behind Rinoa, Cid spoke up, "So, I take it Selphie told you about the party?"

"Yes, Sir, she did. I thought it would be the perfect time for us to announce our engagement." I explained to him.

"Sound like a fine idea! I'll make sure that Edea will be at the party. She was planning on attending it anyway."

"Thank you, Sir." 

"Ah, don't mention it, Squall. Now, go, and enjoy your vacation!"

"Thank you again, Sir." I told him as I walked out of his office.

As soon as I got to the elevator, I saw Rinoa waiting there. She looked up at the sound of my footsteps and smiled.

"That was nice of Cid to give you a vacation." She said as we got into the elevator.

"Yeah...more time with you, anyway..." 

"Aww, Squall, you're so sweet!" She exclaimed as she hugged me. "So, what do you plan on doing for the rest of the evening?"

"I don't know...I'm kind of tired..." I told her jokingly. "Maybe I should get some sleep..."

"Oh no you don't Squall Leonhart!" She exclaimed. "At least, not without me..." She smiled seductively.

"I believe that can be arranged..." I said as I picked her up and carried her to the Dorm Area.

******************************************************************************************

The Next Day...

Selphie's POV...

"Yay! Everything is all set! I can't believe we pulled it off!" I exclaimed happily.

"No sweat. I told you we could do it." Irvine beamed. "Rinoa and Quistis are gonna love it!"

"What about Seifer? Don't forget that the party's for him, too."

"Well, I really don't know Seifer that well. I haven't been around him that long, except for when we were at the Orphanage, but I can't really remember much of that...but I'm sure he'll love it, Seffie!"

"Thanks Irvy! Two more hours and this place will be rocking!" I smiled. So, where do ya think everybody else is? I wanted to talk to Squall and Zell about their parts in making sure Rinny, Quisty, and Seifer don't find out about the party."

"I'm sure they're around somewhere. How 'bout we go check the Cafeteria?" Irvine suggested.

"Great idea, Irvy! Let's go!" 

We walked exited the Quad and walked to the Cafeteria, where we found Zell, Quistis, and Seifer, all sitting around the usual table. Surprisingly, Seifer and Zell actually seemed to be getting along. Seifer really had changed...

"Hey guys! What's up?" I greeted.

"Nothing much. Just chowing down on this delicious specimens." Zell said as he pointed to the plate in front of him, piled high in hotdogs.

"He's never going to learn that those things are awful for you!" Quistis said. 

"Don't bother with him, Quistis. It's actually kind of amusing to see how many he can eat before he pukes." Seifer commented.

"Seifer!" Quistis scolded.

He grinned. "What? Did I say something?" 

"Forget it." She replied.

"Definitely not a way to win the ladies, Seifer." Irvine commented.

"Irvy!" I exclaimed.

"I'm kidding, Seffie. You're the only one for me..."

"That's better!" I smiled. "So, have any of you guys seen Squall or Rinoa?"

"Actually no. That's funny, we haven't seen them all day..." Quistis said.

"They must be busy...if you catch my drift." Irvine commented as he started to laugh. Surprisingly, Seifer seemed to find it pretty amusing also.

"Alright, boys, that's enough." Quistis said.

"Seriously, though. Where could they be?" Zell asked. 

"They probably just want some time alone. It's been a rough week." Quistis told them. "You know how strongly those two care for each other."

"Yeah, you're probably right! Well see you guys later!" I waved. "I gotta go check up on the Garden Festival. You coming, Irvine?" 

"Yeah. See ya guys."

Squall's POV...

"Okay, remember what I told you. When you're around everybody else, make sure they don't see your ring." I instructed Rinoa.

"Alright, Squall, but I don't see why you're making such a big deal about people knowing that we're engaged..."

"You'll see why very soon..." I smirked.

"Squall, you're up to something, aren't you?" She accused.

"I will not say a word. Now remember, go get changed and then meet me at the Quad. Everything will make since once you get there..."

"Alright, I'll see ya then, Squall!"

******************************************************************************************

Squall's POV...

I made my way to the Quad nervously. How would the rest of Garden react when I announced my engagement to Rinoa? Who cares how they react? It's not going to change the way I feel about her. I finally arrived at the Quad. I was early...good. Everyone was in the Quad right now, minus Zell, Quistis, Seifer, Rinoa and myself. Once everyone arrived, we would all go in together, and Selphie, Irvine, and the others would be waiting.

Raven black hair caught my eye and snapped me out of my daze...Rinoa. She was beautiful... She had on a pale blue gown that went down to the floor, and even trailed slightly behind her. She looked like an angel...

"Hey, Squall." She greeted me. I felt out of place in my SeeD uniform compared to her.

"Wow...you look...beautiful..." I told her.

She blushed slightly. "Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself."

Before we had time to say anything else, Zell, Quistis and Seifer approached.

"Hey, guys." Zell greeted. "You ready, Squall?"

"Yeah. Let's do this." 

"Squall, what's going on?" Rinoa asked.

"You'll see." I told her. "Come on, it's time to go in." I took her hand and we walked all walked through the doors.

"Surprise!" The lights went on and we were greeted by all of Balamb Garden. A huge banner hung across the room that read 'Welcome Back Rinoa, Quistis, and Seifer!' I had to admit, Selphie had done a great job with the decorations. 

"Welcome back, guys!" Selphie exclaimed as she came to greet us.

"Wow, Selphie, you did all this for us? How did you pull it off? I never suspected a thing..." Quistis commented.

"Well, when you have Irvine, Squall, and Zell on your side, it really helps. Plus, Headmaster Cid and the rest of Garden helped a lot!" She replied.

"I can't believe this! I knew you were up to something, Squall!" Rinoa exclaimed.

"You know me to well..." I raised my hands in defeat. "But if you'll excuse me for a moment..." I made my way to the stage and grabbed the mic from Headmaster Cid. "May I have everyone's attention please?" The room quieted down. "First of all, I'd just like to thank you all for coming. It really means a lot to me and to everyone else, I'm sure. Now, you can all go back to partying and having fun, in a minute, but first I have an announcement to make..." I looked at Rinoa and she smiled knowingly. "I just want everyone to know that Rinoa Heartilly and I are getting married."

Author's Note: REVIEW!!!!!!!


	12. Preparations

Disclaimer: I don't own FF8...

Author's Note: Yes, I do know that Squall and Rinoa are kind of young to be getting married, but I mean this is Squall and Rinoa we're talking about! They're not exactly your ordinary couple... Also, I'm sorry that it has taken me so long to update, but I just finished my other FF8 fic, and with the end of the school year approaching, it's getting harder and harder to update. Plus, this week and next, I'll be taking the stupid MCAS test. Sorry!

Balamb Garden Song Week

Chapter 12- Preparations

Squall's POV...

Everyone stared at me in surprise. Then, someone started clapping, and before I knew it, the whole Quad had erupted into a fit of applause. In seconds, Cid was by my side on the stage. He smiled and took the microphone from my hand. 

"Rinoa, why don't you come up here with your fiancée?" Cid beckoned for Rinoa to come forward. She made her way through the crowd and stood beaming by my side. God, she was beautiful. "Let's put it together for the happy couple!" Cid exclaimed. The crowd went wild with applause once again. 

It was reassuring to know how much everyone liked and excepted Rinoa. Ever since she had become a Sorceress, the one thing that worried her the most was that people would reject her. I had told her that I didn't care if she was that world's enemy...that I would always be by her side. It was a promise that would never be broken...

Rinoa's POV...

I was so filled with happiness that I thought I would burst. Standing on the stage, next to man that I love, surrounded by the warm, inviting crowd in Garden, and all of my friends. This truly was my home and where I belonged. I still hadn't gotten over the fact that I was now engaged to Squall. This was all such a dream come true for me.

"Rinoa..." Squall nudged me. "We have to leave the stage now..." I must have turned three shades of red. I had been so wrapped up in my thoughts that I hadn't even realized that Squall was trying to leave the stage.

"Sorry..." I whispered as I descended the stairs behind him.

"What were you thinking about?" He asked me as we reached the bottom. I couldn't help but smile at that one. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing..." I replied.

"Come on, Rinoa. Is it something I said?"

"Well, I just find it funny that you asked me what I was thinking. A month ago, I would have been asking you the same question. And when I did ask you, you'd either not answer me or say 'Whatever.'" I smiled again.

"I guess you do have a point..."

"Rinoa, Squall, congratulations!" Quistis told us as she hugged me, and then Squall. "We didn't suspect a thing!"

"Yeah, why didn't you tell us?" Selphie pouted.

"Well, we wanted it to be a surprise." Squall told them.

"So, have you two set a date yet?" Irvine inquired.

"That's what we're planning on establishing this week." I told them. "Squall's got the week off, so we can use it to make all the wedding preparations."

"Woo-hoo! Leave it to me, guys! I'll give you a wedding that you'll never forget!" Selphie exclaimed.

I exchanged a look with Squall. "Uh, that's okay Selphie. We appreciate the offer, but I think we'll be fine..." I started.

"No way! You can't have a celebration without me!"

"Honestly, Selphie. We really are fine...' Squall assured her.

"I won't take no for an answer! We can all plan this together! Lets all meet in the Cafeteria tomorrow at 10:00. Okay?"

"Well, I guess if you insist..." I said. There just wasn't any stopping her once she got started...

******************************************************************************************

The Next Day...

Selphie's POV...

"Is everybody here?" I asked as I looked around me. "Good! Now we can start planning Squall and Rinny's wedding! First of all, we have to assign everyone a specific job. Okay Irvy, what's the first job?" I looked over at Irvine, who held a clipboard that had the paper with all the specific jobs listed on it.

"Alright. First, we need someone to be in charge of the food." Irvine told them.

"Food? You mean like hotdogs and stuff?" Zell asked.

"I suppose so..." Irvine said. "But I'm sure you guys don't want a wedding full of hotdogs, do ya?" Squall and Rinoa shook their heads. "Well then, are you sure that you can handle it, Zell?"

"No problem! My Ma's a great cook! She'd be happy to come here and help me out! Just leave it to me!" Zell exclaimed. 

"Okay, Irvine, check off Zell as being in charge of the food." I instructed him. "What's next?"

"Next, we need somebody to be in charge of the invitations. Writing them and making sure that they get sent out."

"I guess I can do that..." Quistis said. "Rinoa can help me with the guest list and I can write them."

"Sounds good! What's up next, Irvy?"

"Gowns and tuxedos." He replied.

"Me and Squall can handle that." Rinoa told us. "Selphie, you can come with me and help me with the gowns and Irvine, you can help Squall with the tuxes." 

"Alrighty! That just leaves the flowers and decorations. Rinoa, I'm sure you and the girls will handle that?"

"Of course. Selphie and Quistis, you'll help me right?"

"Tee-hee, of course! It's all settled now." I looked around the room and noticed Seifer. "Now Seifer, since I don't completely trust Zell with the cooking, do you think that you could help him out?" I asked as sweetly as possible.

"Well..." He began.

"Please?" I begged.

"I guess so. Don't wanna see Chicken-Wuss messing up the wedding with a burnt cake..."

"Thanks Seifer! Now everything is all set! This wedding is gonna be a blast!"

Author's Note: I'm sorry...I know that this chapter was really short. I promise that I'll make it up in the next chapter which will probably be the last. As always, please review. Thanks!


	13. The Wedding

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII...

Author's Note: Well, here it is...the last chapter. Thank you so much to everyone who stuck with me throughout this whole ordeal: Almasy919, Anon, Exhile87, Railen, Dark Raion, Erina, Rinny Leonhart, Rinoa.J, cordis, Th'h@bt MAn, Unknown, computer-geekz, cloud strife, Rinoa Heartilly, Jamie, M.D., Raine Loire, Michigaki_M63, Kat, Athena88, Vivi26, rpg_adam, and Hiasha. Thank you all so much! I've really enjoyed working on this fic, and the only reason why I kept at it was because of all of you! Once again, thank you very very much!

After the Dust Settles

Chapter 13- The Wedding

Three Months Later...

Rinoa's POV...

"Rinoa, you look great! Squall is just going to die when he sees you!" Selphie exclaimed cheerfully.

"Thanks, Selphie. I'm just so nervous! What if something goes wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Don't be silly! Everything is going to be perfect!"

"I know, I know... I just can't help it though..."

"It's perfectly natural to be nervous, Rinoa." Quistis said from behind me. "Everyone gets nervous on their wedding day..."

"Thanks you guys... I don't know what I'd do without you!"

"No problem! You're are best friend, ya know?!" Selphie added.

"Dear God, Selphie, you're starting to sound like Rajin!" Quistis exclaimed.

"Oh my God! You're right!" Selphie said and we all burst out laughing.

There was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" I called out.

"It's me Dear..." It was Matron. I opened the door and she glided in gracefully. "I just came to see how you were doing..."

"You came just in time! She's been going crazy over worrying about every little thing that could possibly go wrong!" Quistis exclaimed. 

Matron gave me a hug. "Rinoa, Dear, stop worrying. Everything is all set, and you are marrying one of the greatest guys in the Universe!"

I smiled. "I know... Look at me! I feel like such an idiot, standing here and freaking out! I have to get ready! It's almost time for the wedding!"

Squall's POV...

"So Squall, ya nervous?" Irvine asked me.

"No." I replied coldly.

"Oh no! Squall's going into anti-social mode!" Zell commented.

"Whatever..."

"Give him a break, Zell. It's so obvious that Squall's got the wedding jitters." Irvine told him.

"You guys are crazy. Why would I be nervous?" What a stupid question...of course I was nervous! Get a hold of yourself Squall!

"Man, it's written all over your face. Are you having regrets about marrying Rinoa?"

"Of course not!" That comment really pissed me off. "I love Rinoa! Of course I want to marry her!" I practically shouted.

"Wow man, take it easy. It was just a question..." Zell said.

"Sorry... I guess I am a little nervous..." I replied sheepishly.

"A little nervous?! More like a whole lot!" Zell exclaimed.

"Alright, alright! Can we all just calm down here?" I asked, annoyed.

"Uh, Squall, can I come in?" It was Headmaster Cid.

"Sure." I opened the door to find a very nervous looking Cid. "Are you okay?" I asked.

"Uh, yes. I'm fine, Squall. Just wanted to make sure you really were going through with this." He replied.

"Excuse me, Sir? Why wouldn't I go through with it?" I asked.

"Well, Squall, you're so young...and..." He trailed off.

"Sir, I don't really give a damn how old I am. I know what I feel and I know what I want. I am madly in love with Rinoa Heartilly, and I want to spend the rest of my life with her."

Where there tears in Cid's eyes? "Yes, Squall, that was beautiful. I'm sorry that I ever doubted your feelings for Ms. Heartilly. I see now that your love is not one to be reckoned with." Then, surprisingly, he hugged me tightly. "I'll look forward to seeing you at the wedding..." With that, he left.

"What a weird dude..." Zell commented.

"Whatever... Just forget it. The wedding's about to begin..."

******************************************************************************************

I started at the crowd in front of me as I stood up near Headmaster Cid, who was going to be conducting the ceremony. The Quad was packed. Everyone in Garden had turned up for the wedding, and then there were the people we had invited. I spotted Laguna...er...my...dad, sitting with Ward and Kiros. I hadn't been to keen on the idea of inviting Laguna to the wedding, but I finally gave in after listening Selphie protest for days. Rajin and Fujin had also turned u for the occasion. Rinoa and I agreed that they were a part of our lives and maybe even our...friends. They had been working in FH, but they had turned up for the wedding and were happily chatting with Seifer. I chuckled to myself, thinking of how their conversation must be going...with Fujin's one-word sentences and Rajin's ya knows. Matron, of course, was here. She was like a mother to me...of course I wanted her to be here. 

I scanned the room again, but there was no sign of the person I was looking for...Caraway. I had been very reluctant of inviting "that man," as Rinoa calls him, to our wedding, but I knew that she would look back and regret it if here father wasn't here. Therefore, I had Selphie send him an invitation as well. I was starting to get very angry...it didn't look like he was going to show.

The music started up and Zell, who was escorting the Library Girl, who's name still remains a mystery to me, was first. Zell walked down the aisle, beaming as he offered the Library Girl his arm. Thankfully, he didn't trip... Next was Irvine. Even with his SeeD uniform on, he still wore his trademark cowboy hat. I smiled slightly and shook my head. Some things never change... He got half-way to the aisle and joined with Selphie, who smiled energetically. You had to give the girl credit. She had basically organized the whole wedding and the Quad looked fantastic. I was definitely going to have to thank her later. Finally, there was Seifer, whom Rinoa and I had both decided to pick as our Best Man. He joined up with none other than Quistis, who was, of course, the Maid of Honor. I smiled again. Who would have thought...?

I held my breathe as I realized who would be coming next. All eyes were glued to the door, including my own. Suddenly, a figure caught my eye...Caraway...and he was escorting Rinoa down the aisle! I had no time to be angered or relieved, because I was mesmerized by the sight before me. Rinoa was wearing a flowing white gown. On her head was a long, white veil, which framed her face. She looked like and angel...

She approached me and I took her hands in mine. She smiled and all the nervousness that I had been feeling melted away as I smiled back. Headmaster Cid began, "We are gathered here today..." 

Rinoa's POV...

I couldn't believe that this was truly happening. I was finally marrying the man of my dreams, and everything was going perfectly. Headmaster Cid was acting as Minister for our wedding, but right after he started speaking, I really didn't catch much that he said. I was lost in my thoughts, thinking about all the times that I had with Squall...and all the ones to come. When it came time to repeat after Cid, I said the words with all my heart, even though I wasn't concentrating on what Cid was saying. Today, I was letting my heart to the talking...

Selphie's POV...

I will not cry, I will not cry...Oh forget it! Tears were streaming down my face as I watched the happy couple exchange their rings. It was such a beautiful ceremony and they were so in love. Just by looking at them, you knew they would be together forever.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride..." I watched as Squall and Rinoa kissed for the first time as a married couple. More tears streamed down my face...it made me so happy! I looked around me and saw similar reactions. Matron and Quistis were dabbing at their eyes, and even Zell seemed to be getting into it.

"Ladies and gentleman, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Squall Leonhart!" everyone in attendance erupted in applause. Squall and Rinoa were all smiles. I watched happily as they made their way through the crowd and out the door...the angel and the lion were one...

Author's Note: Well, that's it. I really hoped you enjoyed this. Please review one last time...


End file.
